泣く人形のための報復
by Nacchan48
Summary: Chap 8 is up!/ Orang lain selalu yang di utamakan.Orang lain. Dan Orang lain. Maunya apa sih?Hubungan dengan keluarga juga gak dekat. Satu - satunya orang yang bisa ku andalkan hanya kau.Tapi, kau terlalu sibuk dengan 'orang lain' itu. Aku bukan orang lain.Aku bukan orang asing. Kita mempunyai darah yang sama.Tapi, kenapa...?/"Apa itu yang kau inginkan, Sinka?"/JKT48 FF! CharaDeath
1. Prologue

"Kumohon, jangan mati! Jangan pergi meninggalkanku! Kumohon…jangan…pergi," isaknya sambil memeluk tubuh yang hampir tak bernyawa itu. "Selamat tinggal," dengan senyuman yang indah, nyawanya sudah melayang menuju angkasa. "TIDAK!"

**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**

**Chapter: 1 - Prologue**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: HUMAN!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, GAK NYAMBUNG, Chara-died (jangan bunuh saya kalau oshi kalian mati TAT)v)**

**Naomi POV**

Sudah enam bulan semenjak meninggalnya Frieska. Dan, selama itulah Melody menyendiri. Semenjak kehilangan adik tercinta, Melody menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri. Ia tak banyak berkomunikasi pada yang lain. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tersenyum dan aktif saat diatas panggung atau didepan kamera.

_Dasar, selalu memakai topeng didepan publik,_ batinku.

"Ayo, kak Naomi," ajak Della, salah satu member JKT48 tim KIII.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "oke," lalu mengangguk.

Aku segera berlari menuju Della dan berjalan menuju panggung theater kami bersama member tim KIII yang lain. Kami menyanyikan lagu _Warning!_ Alunan musik mulai terdengar.

_Jalan kesucian cepat menjadi gelap _  
_Tidak terlalu jujur dan tidak keras kepala _  
_Diriku sebenarnya case by case _  
_Ingin bertemu dia yang esok sudah tak bisa bertemu_

Suara merdu kami mulai berkicau yang diiringi_ chant_ dari para fans yang datang ke theater. Aku tersenyum mendengar _chant_ itu. Membuatku tambah bersemangat untuk menebarkan musik-musik ini. Dan, tak ada seorangpun tahu. Bahwa, dibelakang theater. Terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memegang bonekanya yang cukup…menyeramkan. Gadis itu memainkan rambut bonekanya itu, "Besok adalah hari yang besar, kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada bonekanya yang bertampang sedih. "Besok adalah hari yang penuh teriakan dan…" ucap gadis itu tersenyum licik, "darah…"

** ~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Tanggal 4 Maret 2014 [Normal POV]**

Seorang gadis cantik yang berumur 21 tahun itu telah sampai di theater JKT48. "Lalalala~" senandungnya sambil berjalan menuju belakang theater. Ia melihat sekeliling, "hm…sepi sekali! Biasanya, Ghaida sudah datang jam segini, tapi, kok, dia gak ada sih?" gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangan karet mainannya XD

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Sendy," ucap seseorang.

Sendy menoleh ke belakang, "eh, kak Rica!".

Gadis yang bernama Rica itu mendekati Sendy, "dimana Ghaida? Tumben gak datang paling pagi,".

"Gak tahu nih kak, aku dari tadi gak nampak tuh anak," jawab Sendy.

Merasa ada yang ganjal, Rica menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat sebuah boneka bertampang sedih sambil menangis. Rica mengerutkan keningnya. Air yang keluar dari boneka itu tampak tak bening. Warnanya merah dan―tunggu dulu, merah!?

Rica melihat sekelilingnya sambil mencari sesuatu.

"A-ada apa, kak Rica?" Tanya Sendy, yang agak ketakutan. Rica tak mengubris pertanyaan Sendy. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bercak merah. Ia segera berlari menuju bercak merah yang berjejak. "Eh, kak, Kak Rica, tunggu!" seru Sendy mengejar Rica.

Rica kalang kabut ketika mengetahui bercak merah itu tak ada lagi.

"A-ada apa, Kak Rica?" Tanya Sendy yang ketakutan.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk tentang bercak merah dilantai," tutur Rica yang menoleh ke kanan-kirinya.

Sendy melihat bercak merah yang berada dilantai. "Hah!?" seru Sendy menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sendy!?" Tanya Rica menoleh ke arah Sendy.

"A-aku sepertinya mencium sesuatu," "Sesuatu seperti apa!?"

"Amis, baunya amis," ucap Sendy tertunduk.

Lalu, menoleh ke arah lemari yang tak jauh dari mereka, "dari arah sana!".

Rica melihat ke arah lemari itu. Perlahan―tapi pasti―Rica mendekati lemari itu.

"Me-menurutmu, apa itu kak?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk, pastinya,"

"Ka-kalau buruk, ke-kenapa kakak buka?"

"Karena kita harus tahu apa isi lemari ini!" seru Rica nekad membuka pintu lemari itu.

BRAK! Suara pintu lemari yang dibuka Rica dengan keras. Sendy dan Rica membulatkan matanya ketika melihat isi dari lemari itu. "I-ini tak mungkin…" ucap Rica berjalan mundur. Matanya tak percaya melihat pemandangan tak sedap didepan matanya. "KYAAA!" Boneka yang menangis dengan air merah itu sudah berada didekat mereka, _"maafkan aku,"_.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"Hai, Melody!" sapa Naomi yang menemui Melody dijalan.

Melody menoleh ke arahnya, "hai,".

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju theater. Walaupun Melody lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naomi, Naomi tak memanggilnya kakak. Karena, Naomi menganggap Melody adalah teman sebayanya. Lagipula, Naomi adalah member terdekat dengan Melody saat ini. Nabilah juga cukup dekat dengan Melody, tapi, tak sedekat dulu, saat Frieska masih ada.

"Dimana Sinka?" Tanya Melody.

"Eh, dia sudah ke theater duluan bersama Delima, Yupi, dan Sonia," jawab Naomi.

"Oh,"

Naomi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga Sinka dengan baik,"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Naomi menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Kau harus lebih perhatian kepada adikmu, karena dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu,"

"Eh, aku sudah―"

"Kau belum begitu perhatian kepada Sinka," Melody menghentikan langkahnya, sama halnya juga dengan Naomi.

Naomi menoleh ke arah Melody, menunggu ucapan yang akan Melody lontarkan kepadanya.

"Hatinya menangis, mengharapkan perhatian lebih dari kakaknya, tapi, ia tak pernah dapat apa yang ia inginkan,"

Naomi tertegun mendengar ucapan Melody. Mungkin, betul apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Ia kurang perhatian terhadap Sinka. Ia lebih perhatian kepada Frieska dan yang lain waktu dulu. Dan, sekarang, ia lebih perhatian kepada Melody dibandingkan adiknya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu," ucap Melody menoleh ke arah Naomi dengan senyuman yang tak berapa lama pudar.

Naomi tertegun melihatnya, lalu tersenyum, "oke!". Naomi mengejar Melody yang sudah berjalan duluan. "_Akhirnya, ia tersenyum kembali setelah sekian lama,_"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Ketika sampai di theater, Naomi dan Melody dibingungkan dengan banyaknya polisi yang beroperasi dan beberapa member yang sudah datang yang menangis. Segera, Naomi dan Melody menghampiri member-member itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naomi khawatir.

"Hiks…hiks…Ghaida, Ghaida dia…" ucap Sendy yang terisak bersama Delima, Sonia, Sinka, Yupi, dan member lain yang sudah datang.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dia!?" Tanya Naomi penuh kekhawatiran dan penasaran.

"Dia dibunuh, kakak!" jawab Sinka menatap tajam kakaknya dengan matanya yang memerah, karena menangis.

"A-apa…!?" Naomi yang mendengarnya penuh tak percaya. Ia dan Melody melihat ke belakang. Jasad Ghaida yang dikantungkan sudah diangkat dan diantar ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk diautopsi. Mereka juga melihat Rica yang sedang membentak-bentak para polisi yang sedang beroperasi.

"Aku tak percaya ini," tutur Naomi menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur. Sebagai sahabat dari Ghaida, tentu Naomi tahu perasaan Sendy. Sendy, member terdekat dengan Ghaida setelah Diasta grade pasti sungguh terpukul atas kematian Ghaida. Terlebih lagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

"Tapi, kenapa!? Kenapa dia dibunuh!? Apa salahnya!?" seru Sendy yang tak terima atas kematian sahabatnya itu.

"Yang sabar kak Sendy, sabar," ucap Yupi menenangkan Sendy.

Melody melihat ke arah polisi yang tengah memegang sebuah boneka. Melody menghampiri polisi itu.

"Ada apa dengan boneka itu, pak?" Tanya Melody.

"Boneka ini ada dilokasi ketika pembunuhan terjadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengantar kami kepada pembunuh Ghaida,"

Melody manggut-manggut, "bonekanya…menangis,"

"Eh, iya, dia menangis," ucap pak polisi itu yang baru sadar bahwa boneka itu menangis, "tapi, kok, bisa ya, dia menangis? Terlebih, air matanya berwarna merah," pak polisi itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat bingung boneka itu.

"Mungkin ia merasa sakit,"

"Eh?" pak polisi itu menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, bukankah, menurutmu boneka itu mirip seseorang?"

"Hmm…" pak polisi itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu, membulatkan matanya, "iya, dia mirip..."

_"Frieska!"_

**…Chapter 1 is Completed…**

* * *

Nacchan: Akhirnya selesai juga! _Gomen ne, YWMK_ sama_ KF _blom Nacchan lanjutin, malah buat FF bru

Ryouta: Ya elah, nih Author, kerjaannya buat FF bru truzz~

Nacchan: *bingung* (_nih anak ngapain kesini? Ini kan bukan tempat syutingnya_)

Ryouta: Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan muka gue!?

Nacchan *ngangguk-ngangguk* ngapain lo disini...? Ini kan bukan tempat syuting lo,

Ryouta: Yeee, sukalah, masalah gitu buat elo!?

Nacchan: Nggak sih, oh ya, Nacchan cuman mau bilang, kalau Nacchan juga punya ide FF satu lagi!

Ryouta: *sweatdrop* (_ya elah, nih Author, FF bru truzzzzz_)

Nacchan: Tentang JKT0048! Tapi, member generasi brunya itu dri OC-OC kalian! Tpi, nanti aja Nacchan bikinnya, selesain FF yang lain

Simon: Jangan lupa review, ya, minna!

Ryouta &amp; Nacchan: *sweatdrop* (_telat datangnya, bro!)_

**_!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!_**


	2. Kidnapped by Doll

Hup! Digelapnya malam, sebuah bayangan meloncat memasuki sebuah kantor polisi. Ia menoleh kekanan-kirinya. Mencari suatu barang yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

Ia melihat ke arah lemari kaca. Disana terdapat beberapa barang bukti, termasuk sebuah boneka bertampang sedih yang ditemukan di lokasi pembunuhan Ghaida Farisya, member JKT48. Ia segera berlari menuju lemari kaca itu dengan berseri-seri, "kutemukan kau,".

Ia mencongkel pintu dengan jepit rambut yang ia bawa. Krek...pintu lemari kaca itu berhasil ia buka. Ia segera mengambil boneka itu dan mengusap rambutnya, "tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus menyusun rencana untuk membunuhnya,". Tak sengaja, ia menyenggol sebuah vas sehingga jatuh dan pecah.

PRANG! "Huh, suara berisik apa itu?" tutur seseorang polisi yang menjaga kantor saat itu.

"Oh tidak, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini!" bayangan itu segera mengantongi boneka itu dan meloncat keluar kantor polisi melalui jendela—sama seperti saat ia meloncat masuk.

"Hah!? Kenapa vasnya pecah!?" seru polisi itu yang berjongkok dan memegang pecahan vas bunga itu, "Huhu...padahal aku menabung untuk membelinya,".

"Huh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh," ucapnya. Ia segera melihat sekeliling, termasuk lemari kaca. Ketika ia melihat lemari kaca, ia tak menyadari apapun. Tapi, 5 derik kemudian, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari lemari kaca itu. Ia membulatkan matanya sambil berjalan menuju lemari kaca. Pintu lemari kaca yang dicongkel, dan, salah satu barang bukti tentang pembunuhan oshinya tercinta telah hilang.

Spontan, ia menghubungi atasannya, "Pak, gawat pak!"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Salah satu barang bukti pembunuhan Ghaida Farisya...hilang pak!"

"_Apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?_"

"Saya tak tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk, tapi, ia telah mencongkel pintu lemari kacanya, pak!"

"_Kurang ajar, cepat cari barang bukti itu!_"

"Ba-baik, pak!" polisi itu segera bergerak mematuhi perintah atasannya.

Sementara itu, bayangan bersama boneka itu telah melarikan diri. Boneka itu menangis lagi—menangis darah. "_Kenapa...kenapa harus lagi...?_"

**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**

**Chapter: 2 - Kidnapped by Doll!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Fantasy, dll.**

**Disclaimer: HUMAN!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, Chara-died (jgn bunuh saya jika oshi anda terbunuh TAT)v)**

**Naomi POV**

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kematian Ghaida. Kemarin, adalah hari pemakamannya. Banyak member JKT48 yang datang kepemakamannya, termasuk fans-fansnya. Tapi, sepertinya, ada yang tak senang dengan banyaknya simpati orang atas meninggalnya Ghaida. Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi, ia terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Seperti ingin lebih mencabik tubuh Ghaida, yang sudah meninggal.

Aku berjalan menuju member JKT48 yang sedang bersantai ditempat rahasia kami.

"Hai, semua!" sapaku.

"Hai," sapa member JKT48 yang ada, yaitu Sendy, Yupi, Delima, Sonia, dan adik kecilku, Sinka.

"Hei, apa Melody sudah datang?" tanyaku.

"Belum," member JKT48 itu hanya menggeleng.

"Oh..." aku hanya beroh ria dan duduk disamping Sinka. Tapi, ia malah menggeser sedikit dariku.

"Hei, aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian," tuturku.

"Berita buruk? Apa itu?" tanya Delima menoleh ke arahku.

"Jangan bilang kalau ada member lain yang terbunuh!" seru Sendy.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada yang terbunuh lagi, Sendy," ucapku.

Sendy menghela nafas lega.

"Terus?" tanya Sinka dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

"Salah satu barang bukti dari lokasi pembunuhan Ghaida telah hilang...,"

"APA!?" semua tercengang kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?" seru Yupi.

"Seseorang telah mencongkel lemari kaca—dimana semua barang bukti disimpan—dan mengambil salah satu barang bukti," jawabku, "yaitu, sebuah boneka,"

"Boneka?" semua terlihat tak terlalu kaget, kecuali Sendy.

"Bo-Boneka...!?" Sendy terlihat tercengang dengan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa, Sendy?" tanya Sonia mengelus pundak Sendy.

"A-aku yakin, hilangnya boneka itu akan membawa bencana bagi JKT48...!" jawab Sendy.

"Apa maksudmu, Sendy?" tanya Sinka.

"Aku yakin, tidak lama lagi, akan ada seorang member JKT48 yang terbunuh," jawab Sendy.

"A-apa!? Hi-hilangnya boneka itu tidak mung—" ucapan Sinka terputus.

"Semuanya!" seseorang.

Semua menoleh kebelakang, "Rica! Melody!"

Rica dan Melody berlari menuju ke arah kami. "Hah..hah..hah.." Rica terlihat ngos-ngosan, sementara Melody terlihat cuek dan biasa-biasa saja.

"A-ada apa, Rica? Melody?" tanya Sonia.

"Me-Melody menemukan ini saat ingin mengganti baju setelah _perfom_," Rica mengasih kami sebuah robekan kertas.

Kami segera mendekat dan membaca tulisan dikertas itu:

**_Seorang member akan meninggal, malam ini_**

**_Dibawah merahnya bulan_**

**_Seorang gadis kelahiran kemerdekaan _**

**_Akan menjadi korban selanjutnya_**

**_Bersiaplah, dengan tangisan darah_**

**_Apel biru kemerahan akan menghabisi nyawanya_**

Kami semua mengerutkan kening dan membelalakkan mata. "Su-sudah kubilang kan," ucap Sendy mulai terisak.

"Sendy," Sonia mengelus pundak Sendy.

"_**Seorang gadis kelahiran** **kemerdekaan**? _Maksudnya?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Bodoh, itu artinya gadis yang lahir saat kemerdekaan!" jawab Sinka.

"Kemerdekaan? Emangnya ada member JKT48 yang setua itu?" tanyaku tambah bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, bego'!" seru Sinka _sweatdrop _dengan kakaknya itu.

"Terus, apa?"

"Seorang member JKT48 yang lahir pada kemerdekaan RI, Naomi," jawab Melody.

"O-oh..." aku ber-oh ria.

"Itu artinya, seseorang member JKT48 yang lahir pada kemerdekaan RI akan meninggal malam ini," gumam Yupi.

"Ya, itu benar sekali," Melody mengangguk.

"Dan, satu-satunya member yang lahir pada kemerdekaan RI adalah..." semua membulatkan matanya.

"LIDYA!"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Normal POV**

"Ugh..." Sinka serasa ingin membanting hpnya, "bacotan banget sih si Lidya itu! Udahlah gak jelas keberadaannya, hpnya gak diangkat-angkat, kemana sih tuh anak!?"

"Tau' tuh, ah, nyebelin kali!" gerutu Naomi.

"Nanti, kalo ketemu anaknya, kita banting yuk badannya!" ajak Sinka.

"Ayo! Nanti, kita patahin lehernya," ucap Naomi setuju.

"Kita juga harus bawa gergaji,"

"Dan golok,"

"Kapak juga!"

"Garpu juga!"

"Untuk apa garpu?"

"Untuk congkel matanya!BWAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA! Setuju banget, nanti, kita putusin kaki ama tangannya!"

"Otaknya keluarin dari kepalanya!"

"HAHAHAHA! Iya, iya, setuju banget!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" dan keduanya tertawa tak jelas. Sedangkan yang lain _sweatdrop_. "Kadang berantem, kadang selaras, hubungan kakak-adik yang unik!" tutur Rica.

"Setuju!" Delima menyetujui perkataan Rica.

Melody menoleh kebelakang, "_Viny..,_". Ia menyenggol lengan Yupi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Huh, ada apa Melody-neesan?" tanya Yupi.

"Itu ada Viny!" Melody menunjuk ke arah Viny.

"Viny? Emang kenapa dengan Viny?" tanya Yupi bingung.

"Viny kan teman dekatnya Lidya kalo gak salah, mungkin saja ia tahu dimana Lidya,"

"Oh ya! Pemikiran bagus Melody-neesan!" seru Yupi setuju, "ayo, kita hampiri dia," Yupi menarik tangan Melody menuju Viny.

"Viny!" panggil Yupi.

Orang yang disebutpun menoleh ke belakang, "Yupi, Kak Melody, ada apa?"

"Kami ingin bertanya," jawab Melody.

"Apa itu, kak?" tanya Viny.

"Kau tahu dimana Lidya?" tanya Yupi.

Viny tertunduk, "a-aku tidak tahu,"

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan wajah Viny yang ditekuk, Yupi angkat bicara, "apa ada masalah dengan Lidya?"

"Li-Lidya menghilang sejak tadi pagi, ketika ia ingin berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Viny mulai terisak.

"A-apa!?" Melody dan Yupi tercengang kaget.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadapnya," Viny makin tertunduk.

Yupi memegang pundak Viny, "kita akan menemukannya, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya!"

Viny melihat ke arah wajah Yupi, lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah...apa?" gumam Yupi.

"Menenangkan dan memberitahu mereka?" usul Melody menunjuk ke arah Naomi-Sinka.

"Hmm...ide yang bagus kak Melody," usul Melody diterima dengan baik oleh Yupi.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"APA!? LIDYA MENGHILANG!?" seru semuanya kecuali Melody dan Viny terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Rica yang tak percaya.

"Pagi tadi, ia izin keluar untuk membeli sarapan. Tapi, sampai siang ini, ia tak kunjung balik. Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi menuju tempat dimana Lidya biasa membeli sarapan. Tapi, kata pemilik toko itu, yang sudah mengenal Lidya, ia tak datang pagi ini. Ibu dan Ayahnya kalang kabut dan meminta polisi untuk mencarinya, tapi sampai siang ini, ia masih belum ditemukan," jawab Viny panjang kali lebar.

"Ooh..." semua ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, kita harus mulai darimana? Ia bisa dimana saja," tanya Sinka.

"_**Apel biru kemerahan akan menghabisi** **nyawanya**..." _gumam Rica.

"Ada apa, Rica?" tanya Melody.

"Hmm...Apel biru kemerahan," Rica bergumam, "aku tahu kita harus mulai darimana!"

"Darimana?" semua bertanya-tanya.

"Kita mulai dari Perkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan!" jawab Rica.

"Kenapa dimulai disana?" tanya Naomi.

"Karena, menurut kertas tadi, _**Apel biru kemerahan akan menghabisi nyawanya**_**, **itu artinya, nyawanya akan melayang ditempat dimana terdapat apel berwarna biru kemerahan. Dan, aku pernah melihat apel berwarna seperti itu di perkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan!" jawab Rica.

"_Emang ada yang warna begituan?" _batin semuanya.

"Ayo, kita bersiap menuju perkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan!"

"OKE!"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Diperkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan [7/03/2014 15.45 WIB]**

"Hah, capek kali!" seru Naomi.

"Cuman jalan 15 menit ajapun," tutur Melody.

"15 menit tapi jalannya...gila...buas banget...batunya setajam pisau!" sambung Sinka.

"Tapi, kaki kalian baik-baik saja," ucap Melody dengan polosnya.

"Ya iyalah, orang kita gak lewat batunya," ucap yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, Kak Melody keren kali ya, jalan diatas batu itu, gak terasa sakit," tutur Delima.

"Iya, keren banget!" sambung Sonia.

"Itu udah biasa, ayo!" ajak Melody yang tak peduli dengan pujian itu.

Yang lain hanya mengikuti Melody. "Jadi, kita berpencar disini, semua bawa HP kan?" tanya Rica.

"BAWA!" teriak semua kecuali Melody yang hanya mengangkat HP-nya.

"Kalo bertemu dengan Lidya, telepon oke?" tanya Rica lagi.

"OKE!" teriak semua kecuali Melody yang hanya menganungkan jempol.

"Oke, sekarang berpencar!" perintah Rica.

"SIAP, BOS!" teriak semua kecuali Melody yang udah ilang ditempat.

"Gila, Kak Melody kayak hantu aja, hilang dalam sekejap," tutur Sinka.

"Setuju," Naomi menyetujui ucapan adiknya.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Disuatu kegelapan, terlihat seorang gadis dibekap oleh sapu tangan yang diikatkan di mulutnya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tali. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Ia juga berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi, tak ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Ia menatap tajam boneka yang berada didepannya. Tapi, tatapan itu berubah menjadi takut ketika boneka itu berjalan menujunya.

"_Lidya sayang, aku tak keberatan untuk membunuhmu, karena kau telah menyakiti hatiku, dasar adik yang sombong_," ucap boneka itu

"MMMFFF!MMMMMFFFF!" seru gadis itu berusaha teriak sekuat mungkin.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"Hah, luas banget sih kebun Kek Alan!" gerutu Naomi.

"Hahaha, iya, saking luasnya kita ketemu lagi, kak!" seru seseorang.

"Huh?" Naomi menoleh ke arah kanannya, "Sinka?"

"Yup, itu aku!" ucap Sinka. Dan, pada akhirnya, mereka mencari keberadaan Lidya bersama-sama.

"Hei, lihat kak, Apel biru kemerah-merahan!" seru Sinka menunjuk yang ia maksud.

"Iya," Naomi dan Sinka segera berlari menuju pohon itu.

"Ugh!" Sinka segera mengambil satu apel itu dan memakannya, "Mmm...asam-asam manis,"

"Masa'?" Naomi yang penasaran segera mengambil Apel aneh itu, "iya, asam-asam manis,".

"Huh, kakak dengar itu?" tanya Sinka.

"Dengar ap—" ucapan Naomi terputus.

"Sssshhh...diam,"

Naomipun diam. Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun. "MMMFFF! MMMFFF!" tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah teriaka. "Suara siapa itu?" seru Naomi, "mungkinkah..."

"Lidya!" seru Sinka. Kakak beradik ini segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

BRAK! Naomi dan Sinka menendang pintu yang menutup sebuah rumah. Mereka segera berlari menuju sumber suara. "LIDYA!" Naomi dan Sinka segera menghampiri Lidya yang sudah bersimpah darah. Tangan kanannya terputus dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi kedua kakak beradik ini. "Ce-cepat, telepon Rica, dan yang lain!" perintah Naomi.

"Ba-baik," Sinka segera merogoh HP-nya dan menelepon Rica.

"Nao...mi..." ucap Lidya lirih.

"Lidya, bertahanlah," ucap Naomi memegang tanagn kiri Lidya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kuperbuat kepada kalian semua. Aku terlalu sombong, keras kepala, egois, aku ini...sangat menyedihkan!"

"Itu tidak benar! Kau tidak menyedihkan, kau tidak sombong, kau tidak keras kepala, kau baik, Lidya,"

"Didetik-detik terakhir ini, aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Terutama _dirimu yang telah tiada_. Maafkan aku karena terlalu sombong, egois, keras kepala, yang telah menyakiti hatimu. Kau sangat tabah dan sabar, hiks...kumohon...maafkan aku. Dan, sampaikan maafku ke Kak Melody. Aku sangat bersalah atas kematian_nya_ karena telah menabraknya dengan mobilku. Kumohon, maafkan aku dan..hiks...terima kasih," Lidya tersenyum sambil menangis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, tunggu, Lidya, tidak, jangan pergi! Tidak, LIDYA!" seru Naomi.

"Lidya," Sinka tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

"Lidya!" Rica dan yang lain baru datang dan langsung tercengang melihat nasib Lidya yang sangat mengenaskan ini.

"Tidak, Lidya," seru Viny tak kuasa melihatnya.

"Yang sabar ya, Viny," Yupi mengelus rambut Viny.

Melody yang berdiri dibelakang hanya tertegun melihatnya. "_Permintaan maaf, diterima," _Melody tak dapat membendung air matanya. Perlahan, jatuhlah air mata dari mata kirinya. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu._  
_

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

17 menit kemudian, datanglah para polisi dan mengangkut jasad Lidya. "TIDAK, LIDYA!" Ibu dan Ayah Lidya sangat terpukul atas nasib anaknya itu. Viny dan yang lain tak henti-henti menangis. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu dari mereka telah menghilang.

Disuatu tempat, boneka yang tadi bersama Lidya sekarang sedang bersama seseorang sambil melihat para polisi mengangkut jasad Lidya.

"_Menyenangkan, bisa membunuhnya,_" ucap boneka itu.

"Iya, memang," orang yang bersamanya mengangguk setuju.

"_Tadi, katamu, ia meminta maaf kepadaku_?"

"Iya,"

"_Mungkin, aku akan memaafkannya, karena, sekarang ia senasib denganku_,"

"Memang,"

"_Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi?_"

"Tentu, karena, seseorang yang sombong tak boleh ada dimuka bumi ini,"

**...Chapter 2 is Completed...**

* * *

Nacchan: Yeah! selesain 2 FF sekaligus! #maksudnya chapnya

Ryouta: Emang yang satu lagi apa? YWMK aja blom dilanjutin!

Nacchan: Kataomoi Finally~! Alias KF!

Ryouta: Oh, yang itu, kasian kali ya, si itu, siapa, lupa!

Nacchan: Iyalah, kasian-kasianin aja

Ryouta: Jangan lupa review semuanya!

Nacchan: Ja nee~!

Ryouta: Eh, tunggu, Review yang gak login blom dibales!

Nacchan: Oh ya, lupa! Kita balas dulu ya, kita lihat, dari...

**~ Kenji**

_**Hahaha, thanks Kenji-san! Oke, ini udah lanjut, mudah-mudahan bagus ^^**_

Nacchan: Oke, itu aja yang gak login,, sekali agi, thanks Kenji-san

Ryouta: Oke, sekarang, kami tutup dulu

Nacchan: Ja nee~

Ryouta: See you in the next chapter!

Nacchan: Tapi, kan ini bukan tempat lo -_-"

Ryouta: Disesi perbincangan, Nat! -0-

_**!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**_


	3. Free Day

Seseorang tengah berjalan di gelapnya malam. Ia berjalan menuju suatu pemakaman. Disana, ia menuju sebuah batu nisan. Sesampainya disana, ia menaruh bunga mawar di atas kuburan itu.

Ia tersenyum, lalu, memandang ke arah langit. Entah mengapa, bulan kali ini, bersinar tidak terlalu terang. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara petir dan terlihat kilat yang menandakan akan segera turun hujan.

Benar saja, tak berapa lama, hujanpun turun. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan hujan ittu. "_Hujan darah, hah..?" _batin orang itu. "_Hmm...mungkin akan menyenangkan bila membiarkan waktu berjalan sejenak sebelum membunuh orang yang selanjutnya, bagaimana, menurutmu?_" ia menoleh ke arah batu nisan yang kini diatasnya terdapat sebuah boneka yang tengah duduk.

"_Hmm...boleh juga._"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**_

_**Chapter: 3 - Free Day **_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Fantasy, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer: HUMAN!**_

_**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, Chara-died (jgn bunuh saya jika oshi anda terbunuh TAT)v)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Theater [9/03/2014, pukul 13.45]**

"Kapan pemakam Lidya?" tanya Sonia.

"Entahlah, mungkin besok," jawab Viny.

Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hei, apa ada yang lihat Melody?" tanya Rica yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Emang kenapa, kak?" tanya Sendy.

"Ini, kemarin aku meminjam novelnya. Dan, aku ingin mengembalikannya," Rica menunjukkan novel yang ia pinjam dari Melody.

Yang lain hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"_Konnichiwa, minna,_" sapa seseorang.

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Melody/Kak Melody/Melody-neesan!".

"Melody, ini, novelmu," Rica memberikan novel Melody yang ia pinjam.

Melody hanya mengangguk dan menerimanya. Ia memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kak Melody dari mana? Pakaiannnya serba hitam!" tanya Delima.

"Dari makam Frieska."

"O-oh..." Delima sedikit tertunduk dan mengerti.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Hei, aku penasaran dengan pembunuh yang membunuh member JKT48 ini," tutur Naomi.

"Yeah, aku juga," lanjut Rica.

"Dan, aku penasaran dengan member selanjutnya yang akan dibunuhnya," lanjut Sonia.

"Ini semua membuatku...pusing, marah, dan..takut," tutur Sendy.

"Bersedih," Delima menunduk.

"Ya," Viny menyetujui ucapan Delima.

Yupi dan Melody hanya diam dan tak banyak berbicara. Yupi melirik ke arah Melody. Melody membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan mau-pergi-bersantai-sedikit-?

Yupi tersenyum, "Hei, ayo, kita pergi beli es krim, atau kue, atau apalah yang penting bisa dimakan! Santailah sedikit, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti dapat menemukan pembunuhnya!"

"Ayo! Kita beli es krim di toko Delilah Cream! Toko es krim itu baru dibuka kemarin, katanya enak loh es krimnya!" usul Rica.

"Hmm...boleh juga...!" gumam Viny.

"Ayo, kita ke sana!" seru Sonia.

"AYO!" seru semuanya. Yang tadi terlihat sedikit suram, sekarang terlihat sedikit bahagia.

"_Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama..._"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Mereka telah sampai di toko Delilah Cream...

**_Ting!_**Suara bel ketika mereka memasuki toko es krim itu. Cukup sepi, mungkin karena baru buka, kali ya?

"Selamat da—" ucapan orang itu terputus, "loh, Melody, Sonia, Delima, Rica, Sendy, Yupi, Viny, Naomi, dan Sinka!"

"Sonya!?" seru semuanya kaget kecuali member generasi 2 kita. Mereka hanya mengedipkan mata mereka 2 kali.

"Ka-kau bekerja..disini..!?" tanya Rica kaget.

"Ng-nggak, aku disini membantu temanku, Delilah. Lagipula, aku lagi tidak ada kerjaan!" tutur Sonya, mantan member JKT48.

"Ohh~" semua ber-oh ria.

"Ayo, silahkan, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Sonya.

"Aku..." Yupi melihat-lihat daftar menu, "Banana Split!"

"AKu mau es krim rasa stoberi!" seru Sendy.

"Rasa rasberry," lanjut Rica.

"Aku mau rasa Blueberry!" tutur Sonia.

"Aku mau rasa peppermint!" lanjut Viny.

"Sama seperti Yupi," kata Sinka.

"Aku mau...rasa vanilla aja," kata Delima.

"Aku coklat!" seru Naomi.

"Blackcurrent," jawab Melody.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, silahkan duduk dulu~!" tutur Sonya.

Member JKT48 itu langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Tak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka memakan es krim mereka dengan lahap. "Mm...manis~" tutur Sendy.

"Hah~ Serasa di _nirwana_~" ujar Naomi (Nirwana: Surga)

"Mm...Banana Split-nya enak beud~!" tutur Yupi keasyikan makan Banana Split-nya.

"Enak banget!" seru Viny.

"Blueberry-nya manis banget..." ucap Sonia.

"Manisnya..." tutur Rica.

"Kayaknya berat badanmu naik deh, Kak Rica..!" goda Sinka.

"Di-diam, kau, Sinka! Emangnya berat badanmu gak naik, apa!?" elak Rica.

"E-eh..!? Berat badanku turun kok!" dan, keduanya saling adu mulut.

"Vanillanya enak banget, bikin sendiri ya?" tanya Delima.

"Iya," Sonya mengangguk, "aku dan Delilah bersama temanku satu lagi—namanya Mia—membuat es krimnya sendiri."

"Sonya," panggil Melody.

"Iya, Melody?" tanya Sonya menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Ekstra besar, tolong!" jawab Melody menyerahkan tempat es krimnya kepada Sonya.

"_Cepatnya!_" batin semua selain Sonya dan Melody—tentunya.

"Siip~!" Sonya mengedipkan matanya dan menerima tempat es krim itu.

**_Ting!_** Sepertinya ada orang lain yang memasuki toko. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Selamat datang, eh, Jeje!" seru Sonya.

"Hah?" Jeje menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, "oh, Sonya, jadi kau bekerja disini?"

"Tidak, hanya membantu teman," jawab Sonya.

"Oh," Jeje hanya ber-oh singkat, "aku ingin es krim rasa blackcurrent!"

"Oke, sebentar," jawab Sonya yang ingin mengisi tempat es krim—sebut sajalah gelas—dengan es krim blackcurrent.

"Itu untuk siapa?" tanya Jeje menunjuk ke arah gelas.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Sonya menoleh ke arah Jeje.

"Es krim itu, untuk siapa?"

"Oh, ini untuk Melo—"

"_What the hell!?_ Kau mendahulukan Melody daripada aku!?"

"E-emangnya ada masalah dengan itu...?"

"Tentu saja ada! Seharusnya kau melayani aku duluan, bukan cewek degil itu!" seru Jeje menunjuk ke arah Melody.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jeje!" seru Rica menggebrak meja.

"Heh, mentang-mentang kau yang paling tua, kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya, hah!?" seru Jeje.

"Dasar cewek bangsat!" desis Rica menggeram.

"_What!? You say me what!?_"

"Cewek bangsat!" jawab Rica penuh dengan amarah.

"Oh, jadi kau mengajakku berantem, hah!?"

"Kau yang mengajakku duluan!"

"Kau yang mengajakku duluan! Dasar kau, sama saja seperti Melody, cewek degil!"

"Kau bilang aku apa, cewek bangsat!?"

"Dasar cewek DEGIL!"

"Dasar kau cewek bangsat! Kenapa kau harus hidup di dunia ini hah!?"

"Itu seharusnya menjadi kata-kataku! Kenapa harus ada orang-orang seperti kalian yang hidup di dunia ini, hah!?"

"He-hei, sudahlah..." Sonya mencoba melerai.

"Jangan berantem..." lanjut Sendy.

Jeje ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi, ucapannya terhenti ketika...

_**BRAKK! TING!** _"Jessica Vania! Hentikan!" seru seseorang.

Jeje menoleh ke arah orang itu, "cih, Travis."

"Cepat bawa cewek itu keluar dari toko ini!" perintah orang itu—Travis.

"Baik!" orang-orang yang diperintahpun membawa seorang Jessica Vania keluar dari toko es krim itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! TRAVIS!" seru Jeje yang mencoba terlepas dari genggaman orang-orang itu.

Travis berjalan ke arah Rica dan yang lainnya. "Maafkan aku atas perilaku sepupuku!" tutur Travis membungkuk.

"Bilang kepada sepupumu agar menjaga mulutnya sebelum mulutnya ku robek!" seru Rica yang penuh emosi.

"Baik," Travis menunduk.

"Oh ya, es krimnya Jeje...jadi..?" tanya Sonya.

"Jadi, tolong dibuatkan," jawab Travis menoleh ke arah Sonya.

Sonya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan, "baiklah."

Melody berjalan menuju Sonya, "es krim-ku? Sudah?"

"Sudah," Sonya mengangguk dan menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Melody, "ini!"

"Terima kasih," Melody menerima gelas itu dan melahap es krimnya lalu kembali ke mejanya, tapi tak ingin duduk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Travis," bisik Melody sambil melahap es krimnya.

"Eh?" Travis menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Perasaan dimana seseorang mengambil hal yang paling kita sayangi. Aku tahu itu. Perasaan itu."

Travis memalingkan mukanya dari Melody dan mengepal tangannya.

"Mau ku traktir es krim?" tanya Melody.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri, kok!" jawab Travis.

"Oke, aku belikan!" seru Melody berjalan menuju Sonya.

"He-hei! Ti-tidak perlu!" seru Travis.

"Sonya," panggil Melody.

"Iya, Melo?" tanya Sonya.

"1 es krim coklat, dan, tolong isi gelas ini lagi.." Melody menyerahkan gelasnya.

"_Tidak sampai hitungan 10 detik!_" batin semuanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sonya tersenyum. Ia melaksanakan tugasnya. "Aku tak percaya, Jeje sangat berbeda dari yang dulu ku kenal.." gumam Sonya.

"Sebenarnya, sama aja dari dulu ampe sekarang," jawab Melody yang mendengar gumaman Sonya.

"Eh..? Bagaimana...bisa...?"

"Kau seperti di hipnotis oleh cewek itu dan menjadi pengikutnya, Sonya. Tapi, untungnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari JKT."

"Be-benarkah begitu...!?"

"Iya," Melody mengangguk.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Itulah yang terjadi.."

Sonya menggelengkan kepalanya, "biarlah yang lalu berlalu. Sekarang aku tahu seperti apa dia. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan! Oke, ini dia es krimmu, Melody!"

"Terima kasih," Melody menerimanya lalu berjalan ke arah Travis.

"Nih, punyamu!" Melody memberikan es krim coklat kepada Travis.

"Te-terima kasih.." ucap Travis agak canggung.

Melody tersenyum kecil, walau tak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun, senyuman itu tak bertahan sampai 5 detik. Ia menatap es krimnya. "_Hitam..._" batinnya.

**Sementara itu, di luar toko...**

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Jeje memberontak.

"_Lenyaplah..._"

"Hah!?" Jeje menyadari sesuatu, "su-suara siapa itu..!?"

"_Pergilah..._"

Jeje menoleh ke belakang, "siapa!?"

"_Hilanglah dari muka bumi ini..._"

"Kutanya siapa!?"

"_Kekuatan balas dendam itu berisiko besar..." _

Kali ini, mata Jeje membulat. Ia bisa melihat sebuah boneka berjalan ke arahnya, dengan bayang-bayang seseorang mengenakan baju putih dan rambut yang tak begitu panjang menutupi mukanya.

"_Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kau lari..._"

Jeje semakin membulatkan matanya, merinding ketakutan melihat sosok yang ia lihat.

"_Kau akan mati, Jessica Vania!_"

Kini Jeje sangat ketakutan ketika melihat mata penuh darah dari sosok itu. Ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Kakinya gemetar hebat.

_"Tunggu kedatanganku...Jessica Vania.._"

**_...Chapter 3 is complated..._**

* * *

Nacchan: Aha! Akhirnya selesai juga! Kayaknya chapter ini pendek banget, yak!

Ryouta: Pendek banget!

Nacchan: (Ngapain nih anak disini terus!?) Lo ngapain disini!?

Ryouta: Bosen~

Nacchan: Gimana keadaan syutingnya!?

Ryouta: Hancur

.

.

.

Nacchan: What the (sensor), (sensor), (sensor), (sensor), (dan sensor-sensor lainnya)

Ryouta: *sweatdrop* (nih author kebanyakan sensor)

Nacchan: (masih bilang sensor-sensor lainnya)

Ryouta: Okeh, minna, jangan lupa review ya!

_**!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**_


	4. My Revenge, I Hate You

Malam hari―tepatnya tengah malam―Jeje memeluk lututnya. Merinding sendirian di pojokan kamarnya. Mengingat hal yang tadi ia temui siang kemarin. Sebuah boneka dengan bayang-bayang seorang perempuan mengenakan baju putih dan rambut hitam yang tak terlalu panjang. Suara yang ia dengar, setelah terngiang di kepalanya cukup lama, akhirnya, ia merasakan bahwa suara itu tak asing di telinganya.

"A-apakah...mungkin...!?" matanya membulat.

Semakin ketakutan mengingat masa lalunya. Lalu, ia melihat sosok boneka yang ia lihat siang ini. "Ti-tidak...!" seru Jeje merinding.

"_Matilah..._" ucapnya mendekat.

"Tidak!"

"_Matilah..._" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" teriak Jeje ketakutan.

Lalu, muncul bayang-bayang seorang gadis berbaju putih yang ia lihat siang ini. Jeje terpojok dengan tubuh yang bergemetar hebat. Keringat dingin turun dengan cepat dari pelipisnya.

Gadis itu menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna merah mencekam, "_Matilah kau, Jessica Vania!_"

"TIDAKK!"

_**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**_

_**Chapter: 4 - My Revenge, I Hate You!**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Mystery/Horror**_

_**Disclaimer: Not me**_

_**WARNING(!): OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rumah Jeje [10/03/2014, pukul 08.45]**_

"Jeje, ayo bangun!" tutur Travis.

Jeje membuka matanya, "Ugh..." ia membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengecek tubuhnya dan sekeliling kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Travis.

"Ti-tidak ada! Aku akan mandi!" seru Jeje langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Travis hanya menatapnya bingung. Sementara itu, di luar jendela kamar Jeje, terdapat seseorang berjubah hitam yang menutupi kepalanya dengan tuudng hitam bersama sebuah boneka.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya tadi?"

"_Tenang, tak akan ku biarkan dia hidup untuk besok hari_."

Orang itu hanya mengedipkan matanya melihat boneka di sampingnya.

**~(JKT48 Fanfiction)~**

_**Theater [10/03/2014, pukul 14.35]**_

"Hei, apa kau dapat berita terbaru dari kematian member-member kita?"

"Tidak, para polisi masih menyelidikinya."

"Aku penasaran siapa yang membunuh mereka..?"

"Dan,mengapa..?"

"_Revenge." _"Hah!?" Jeje merasa hembusan dingin di telinganya. Seketika, ia bergemetar hebat merasakan dinginnya hembusan itu.

"_Re-Revenge...!?_" batinnya.

**_Drrrtt..._** ia bisa merasakan bahwa HP-nya bergetar. Ia meraih HP-nya dari sakunya. Ia mendapat pesan dari Travis bahwa ia telah sampai. Segera, jeje berkemas, mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju Travis. Tapi, sebelum dia sampai di mobilnya...

**_BRUK!_**

Ia menabrak seseorang. "Heh, kalo jalan tuh liat-liat dong!" omel Jeje yang segera bangkit dan menemui Travis.

Gadis yang ia tabrak segera bangkit. "Kau tidak apa, Melody?" tanya Naomi yang segera menghampiri Melody.

"Yeah..." Melody mengangguk pelan dan melirik ke arah Jeje yang sudah menjauh darinya.

Naomi menatap kesal Jeje yang sudah menjauh, "Grr...gadis itu...!"

"Sudahlah, cewek gak penting kayak dia itu gak usah di urusin, hidupnya juga cuman sebentar lagi kok," tutur Rica.

Naomi dan Melody menoleh ke arah Rica, menatapnya dengan curiga. "Semoga," lanjut Rica.

**~(JKT48 Fanfiction)~**

"Cewek sialan, kenapa pula dia harus tabrak gue, hah!?" keluh Jeje sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menaiki mobil.

**_BRAKK!_**

Ia membanting pintu mobilnya. "Pintunya bakal rusak jika kau terus menerus membantingnya!" tutur Travis.

"_I don't care_! Cepetan, pulang ke rumah!" perintah Jeje.

Travis mengangguk dan mengegas mobil yang ia kendarai itu. Ia sempat melirik sepupunya itu.

Badan Jeje gemetar, sepertinya ia menyimpan sesuatu.

Sementara itu, hati Jeje tidak tenang. _Malam itu...boneka itu...gadis itu...suara itu..._

_Aku yakin, dia pasti―_

**_BRUKK! _**

"Aduh! Ada apa sih!?" keluh Jeje.

"Tuh, motor yang nyelonong lewat," jawab Travis.

Jeje membuka jendela mobilnya, namun tak bisa. "Hei, Travis! Jangan kunci jendelanya! Aku harus teriakin dulu itu pengendara motor!" seru Jeje.

"_Jaim _sedikit kek, kan malu member JKT teriak-teriak gak jelas! Jadi _hot news_," tutur Travis.

"Salahkan motor brengsek itu, orang lampu merah masih juga jalan! Ayo, cepetan ke rumah!"

"Iya, iya," Travis kembali mengegas mobilnya.

**~(JKT48 Fanfiction)~**

Sesampainya di rumah, Jeje langsung menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Travis menuju kamarnya. Setibanya di kamar, ia di kagetkan oleh kehadiran seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam dengan sebuah boneka yang melayang.

"Apa maumu!?" tanya Travis.

"_Yang ku mau adalah kerja sama antara kau dan aku_," ucap boneka itu.

"Kerja sama?" tanya Travis bingung.

"_Ya, kerja sama untuk membuat seorang Jessica Vania tidak membuka matanya di keesokan harinya._"

Travis tertegun, "Maksudmu...membunuhnya...?"

"_Ya, betul sekali_."

"Jadi, kau ingin bekerja sama dengan kami?" tanya orang yang berjubah.

Travis tertunduk, lalu menunjukkan wajah psikopatnya, "Tentu. Tentu saja aku mau."

**~(JKT48 Fanfiction)~**

_**Jeje's Room [10/03/2014, pukul 16.56]**_

_**Jeje POV**_

Aku menyelimuti diriku dengan selimutku. Aku merinding. Bergemetar hebat karena takut. Boneka itu, gadis itu, aku tahu siapa dia. Seseorang yang selalu ku ejek, ku labrak, dan hal buruk lainnya. Dan, sekarang, ia mengincarku, membalas dendam kepadaku.

Lalu, aku teringat suatu masa. Dimana secara SENGAJA aku membunuh sepupuku sendiri. Dia bernama Troy. Aku iri kepada Troy karena ia bisa melakukan apapun dan selalu mendapat pujian. Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku, _Apa yang telah kulakukan!? Kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, Jessica!_

Aku membuang selimutku. Aku mengambil jaketku dan aku memakainya. Lalu, meraih pistol yang ku punya. Aku punya _feeling _bahwa Travis dan boneka itu akan datang untuk membunuhku. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa Troy mempunyai saudara bernama Travis, namun, aku tak peduli. Aku menutupi kepalaku dengan tudung di jaketku. Aku membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar dan melompat turun dari kamarku. Aku berlari memasuki hutan yang dekat dengan rumahku.

Aku tak peduli apapun sekarang ini, aku akan terus berlari, lari, dan lari. Menghindari ancaman kalian semua. Dan, aku, pada akhirnya, akan selamat.

"_Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kau lari..._"

Aku berlari tak tentu arah, guna menyelamatkan diriku.

"_Kau akan mati, Jessica Vania!_"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI!" teriakku sambil terus berlari tak tahu kemana.

_**End of Jeje POV**_

Sementara itu, di kamar Jeje...

**_BRAKK!_**"Jessica Vania..." ucap Travis yang menendang pintu kamar Jeje.

Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari sosok seorang Jessica Vania, namun, ia tak menemukan sosok yang di cari. "Ia melarikan diri," ucap orang berjubah.

"Tch, dasar!" seru Travis meloncat keluar dari jendela kamar Jeje. Begitu juga boneka dan orang berjubah yang mengancam keselamatan member JKT48 itu. "JANGAN LARI KAU, JESSICA VANIA!" teriak Travis mengejar Jeje.

Orang berjubah dan boneka itu tertegun. "Wow, ambisinya untuk menghabisi Jeje sangat besar," tutur orang berjubah itu.

"_Yeah_," boneka itu tersenyum mengerikan, "_I love that boy_."

Boneka itu melayang mengikuti Travis, begitu jubah orang berjubah itu.

**~(JKT48 Fanfiction)~**

**Theater [10/03/2014, pukul 17.14]**

Naomi berhenti meneguk milo-nya yang ia beli.

"Ada apa, Naomi?" tanya Sendy.

"Aku mendapat _bad feel_," jawab Naomi.

"_Bad feel_?" tanya Rica menoleh ke arah Naomi.

"Seseorang, akan meninggal, malam ini," jawab Naomi.

"A-apa!?" seru semuanya (Sendy/Rica/Yupi/Viny/Sonia/Delima) minus Naomi kaget.

Naomi membuang milonya ke tong sampah di dekatnya dan berlari entah kemana. Dia hanya mengikuti perintah kakinya.

"Kak Naomi, tunggu!" seru Sonia mengejar Naomi, begitu juga yang lain. Mereka sekarang sudah memasuki hutan dan hanya mengikuti arah yang kaki Naomi ambil.

**Di Hutan [10/03/2014, pukul 18.07]**

**Jeje POV**

Aku beristirahat sebentar setelah berlari cukup jauh dari rumah. "Akhirnya, ku temukan dirimu," tutur Travis yang bersama boneka mengerikan itu dan seseorang berjubah hitam.

Aku membelalakkan mataku dan berlari lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, Jeje!" Travis dan kedua teman barunya mengejar Jeje.

"_Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kau lari..._" kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku. Apa aku benar-benar akan mati sekarang?

"_Kau akan mati..._" Apakah itu benar...?

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah tempat, dimana seluruhnya rumput. Yang disekelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi yang melingkar membentuk bentuk lingkaran. Aku melihat ke belakang. Ketiganya masih ada. Mengejarku, menginginkan nyawaku, setelah apa yang ku perbuat.

Aku berjalan mundur, bergemetar ketakutan. Berharap untuk tidak menutup mata sekarang, namun, Tuhan berkata lain.

**_ZRRASSHH! _**

"Argh..." aku memuncratkan darah dari mulutku. Travis menusuk jantungku. Seketika, kedua orang yang mengikutinya menghilang. "Rasakan itu Jessica, itulah pembalasanku, setelah apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadapku, aku akan membencimu selamanya," ucap Travis menatap kosong diriku.

Aku membulatkan mataku. "_Aku tahu, Tuhan pasti berkata lain_," batinku. Lalu, aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke Travis dan tersenyum, "Ma-afkan...a-ku...T_―"_ belum sempat kuselesaikan kata-kataku, pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku...

_**End of Jeje POV**_

_**Travis POV**_

Gadis itu kini tergeletak di depanku, tanpa nyawa yang menempati tubuh itu. Aku menatapnya kosong. _Akhirnya, aku berhasil memenuhi misiku_.

"JEJE!" teriak seseorang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Melihat siapa yang berteriak. Ternyata member-member JKT48 yang kemarin ku temui. Tapi, kulihat, kurang 2 orang di antara mereka. Melody dan...kalau tidak salah, Sinka.

"Jeje," walaupun Naomi yang datang duluan pertama kali, tapi, Rica duluan yang menghampiri gadis tanpa nyawa itu.

"Jeje, Jeje, Jeje bangun...!" Rica coba membangunkan Jeje, namun, tidak bisa. "Tidak, kenapa...kenapa aku ngomong seperti itu...!?" lanjutnya terisak.

"Jeje," member yang lain hanya tertunduk.

"Kembalilah ke alammu, Troy," ucap orang berjubah menyentuh punggung ku.

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Lalu, tubuhnya hilang menjadi debu.

**_End of Travis POV_**

Semuanya minus Rica melihat ke arah orang berjubah itu. Lalu, mata mereka tertuju pada boneka yang berada di sampingnya, tengah melayang-layang ria.

"K-kau!" seru Sendy mulai gemetar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!?" seru Naomi.

"_Aku? Inginkan? Yang ku inginkan?" _Boneka itu tersenyum, "_Adalah balas dendam atas perbuatan mereka. Ayo, kita pergi_," Boneka itu berbalik. Orang berjubah itu hanya mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Naomi ingin mengejarnya, namun, di tahan oleh Viny. Viny menggeleng lalu menoleh ke arah Rica dan Jeje. Naomi menatap sedih ke arah 2 member itu. Walaupun Jeje adalah seseorang yang mengesalkan dan egois juga sombong, namun, tetap saja, Jeje adalah salah satu dari JKT48. Salah satu dari teman mereka. Salah satu dari keluarga mereka. Jika Jeje kehilangan nyawanya, tentu saja, semua akan merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Orang berjubah tadi menoleh ke belakang, "Tinggal dua lagi."

**...Chapter 4 is Completed...**

* * *

Nacchan: Akhirnya, selesai dalam satu hari, NYAHAHAHA!

Ryouta: ...

Nacchan: Hah, butut! Sinyal error, mati lampu, apes dah!

Ryouta: hahaha, kasihan deh lo

Nacchan: (sweatdrop aja) Oh ya, mari kita balas review yg gak login~

_**~ Leman Slm**_

_Iya, Jeje nya meninggal TAT, iya, Ryouta dari fic Nacchan 'YWMK'_

Ryouta: Kayaknya Jeje disini kayak tokoh baik, ya?

Nacchan: Iya, padahal dua-duanya (Jeje &amp; Travis) tokoh jahat-jahat smua #PLAK

Ryouta: Ohh...oke, jangan lupa review, minna!

_**!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**_


	5. She Knows the Death is Coming

"Mmmm..." seorang gadis sedang bersenandung kecil. Ia sedang menjahit di kursi goyangnya. Dengan wajah yang riang. Tersenyum bahagia. Melihat jahitannya. Tak peduli bahwa tangannya berdarah. Ataupun hawa kegelapa tengah mendatanginya.

Ia melihat hasil jahitannya, tersenyum miris, "Kematian itu..akan segera datang kepadaku.."

_"Apakah aku akan selamat..."_

_"Atau mati seperti yang lain...?"_

_"Mungkin, memang tak ada kata maaf bagimu..."_

_"Maka, secepatnyalah engkau datang, menjemput nyawaku.."_

_"Karena, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.."_

_"Dengan semua kegelapan yang menghantuiku dalam 6 bulan terakhir ini.."_

_**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**__**  
Chapter: 5 - She Knows the Death is Coming  
Rated: T  
Genre: Mystery/Horror/Thriller  
Disclaimer: HUMAN(!)  
Warning(!): OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOT(mungkin), de el el. Yang oshinya mati, tolong jangan bunuh Nacchan, ya! Ini hanya fiksi belaka!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Theater [15/03/2014, pukul 15.36] Naomi POV**_

Sudah 5 hari semenjak meninggalnya Jeje. Dan, para polisi itu masih belum menemukan siapa pelakunya. "_Polisi kampret, kerja tuh yang bener napa sih!?_" batinku mengejk para aparat. Bukannya ku bermaksud mengejek, tapi, aku sangat penasaran dengan pembunuh keluargaku. Dan, aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Dari kemarin, aku tidak melihat Sinka, adikku. Ketika aku pulang pun, aku tak bisa menemukan sosoknya. Aku bergumam, "_Kemana dia_?", "_Apa yang dia lakukan?_" walaupun pada dasarnya aku kurang peduli dengan kegiatannya. Namun, jika keadaannya mengancam seperti ini, tentu saja aku khawatir. Ia adalah adikku.

"Hai Naomi," sapa Rica menghampiriku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, hai Kak Rica."

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya terlihat mencari sesuatu."

"Oh, tidak ada, hanya mencari Sinka, apa kakak tahu dimana dia?"

"Hmm...entahlah, tapi, sepertinya ia sudah keluar dari theater tadi."

"Ohh, begitu.." aku manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu? Semenjak hari meninggalnya Jeje, Sinka...sedikit berubah."

"Eh?" aku menoleh ke arah Rica.

"Kau tahu, dia menjadi semisterius Melody. Kadang-kadang menghilang, kadang-kadang muncul secara tiba-tiba."

"Betulkah?"

"Ya, betul, dia bertingkah aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan."

"Yang ia sembunyikan...?" aku mulai berpikir. Penasaran apa yang ia sembunyikan. Apa dia betul menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dunia?

"Hai, Kak Rica, Kak Naomi," sapa seseorang.

Aku dan Rica menoleh, "Oh, hai Vanka," sapa kami. "Hai juga, Dhike," lanjut kami.

"Hai," Dhike hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku dan Kak Dhike ingin pergi ke taman hiburan, Kak Naomi dan Kak Rica ingin ikut tidak?" ajak Vanka.

"Tentu, bagaimana denganmu, Naomi?" jawab Rica dan segera menoleh ke arahku.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" aku menyetujui nya.

"Ya sudah, ayo, kita segera pergi!" tutur Vanka dengan riangnya.

"Vanka riang sekali, ya," tutur Rica.

"Bukankah selalu begitu? Senyuman riangnya selalu membuat orang lain tersenyum," ujarku.

"Bagaimana kalau itu senyuman palsu?" tutur Dhike.

Rica dan aku segera menoleh ke arah Dhike, "Kau bilang apa Dhike?" tanya Rica.

"Huh? Aku tak bilang apa-apa, kok," jawab Dhike bingung kepada kami.

"Oh, ku kira kau bilang sesuatu, Dhike," ujar Rica.

Dhike hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kak Dhike! Kak Naomi! Kak Rica! Ayo cepetan!" teriak Vanka dari kejauhan.

"Iya, sabar Vanka," jawab Dhike berlari menuju Vanka, yang diikuti oleh ku dan Rica.

_**End of Naomi POV**_

_**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**_

**Di suatu ruangan gelap..[15/03/2014, pukul 15.49]**

Seseorang di tengah kegelapan, yang hanya ditemani oleh sebuah lilin, tengah menulis sesuatu di buku bersampulkan merah itu. "Aku membencinya, aku membencinya, mengapa ia selalu peduli dengan orang lain!? Mengapa!? Mengapa ia selalu melihat ke arah orang lain!? Mengapa tidka diriku!? Kau yang memintanya! Kau yang meminta kematian!" seru orang itu dengan wajah yang berkerut penuh amarah sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku bersampul merah itu.

Krek...suara pintu terbuka.

Orang itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat seseorang berjubah membuka pintu dan membuat cahaya masuk. "Siapa kau!? Apa maumu!?" seru orang itu.

"Mengapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanya orang berjubah.

"Karena dia selalu menoleh ke orang lain, bukan ke diriku," jawab orang itu meremas-remas kertas di buku bersampul merah itu.

"Betulkah itu?"

"Itu betul! Sudah terbukti! Ia sama sekali tidak peduli kepadaku!"

"Tapi, mengapa dia mencarimu tadi?"

"Apa...?" orang itu menatap orang berjubah tak percaya.

"Ia mencarimu, dengan wajah penuh kepedulian. Mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau ingin membunuhnya?"

"Pembohong, ia tak pernah peduli ataupun mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Bagaimana jika keadaannya berbeda?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pada keadaan ini, tentu saja ia khawatir kepadamu, takut kehilangan dirimu."

"Pembohong."

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong," orang berjubah itu berbalik, "Lakukan sajalah apa yang ingin engkau lakukan, namun, berpikirlah 2 kali untuk melakukannya." Orang berjubah itu berjalan dan kembali menutup pintu.

Krek...pintu kembali tertutup. Cahaya yang masuk kini pudar. Orang itu semakin meremas-remas bukunya, "Pembohong, yang kau laukan hanyalah ingin melidungi dia."

.

.

_"Padahal dirimu melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ingin ku lakukan, bahkan lebih keji, dan, kaulah yang membuat kami kehilangan semuanya, aku tahu itu, aku tahu semuanya...!_"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Taman hiburan...[15/03/2014, pukul 18.57]**

"Huaaa! Menyenangkan sekali hari ini!" tutur Naomi riang.

"Iya, sudah lama aku tidak bermain kesini," ujar Rica.

Naomi, Rica, Dhike, dan Vanka selesai bermain di taman hiburan. Mereka mengalami hari yang menyenangkan sekali.

"Menyenangkan sekali," Dhike tersenyum kecil.

"Menyenangkan sekali~!" ujar Vanka, "Untuk hari terakhirku."

"Eh?" semua menoleh ke arah Vanka, mendengar ucapannya.

"Hari...terakhirmu..?" tanya Naomi bingung.

"Ya, hari terakhirku," jawab Vanka.

"Pagi ini," Vanka menutup matanya, "Aku bisa merasakan hawa kegelapan itu mendekat. Tanganku berdarah karena terkena jarum saat menjahit. Namun, darah itu tidak keluar sedikit, namun, sangat banyak. _Dia _menghampiriku bersama _senpai_nya. Membilang bahwa mereka akan membunuhku. Namun, aku membilang mereka."

_**Flashback On (Vanka POV)**_

_"Jangan bunuh aku sekarang," ucapku._

_"Maksudmu? Kau yang menginginkannya secepatnya, Vanka," ucap nya._

_"Tolong, bunuh aku sore ini, setelah aku tampil di theater untuk terakhir kalinya, dan bermain dengan Kak Dhike, Kak Rica, dan Kak Naomi."_

_"Bermain dimana?"_

_"Datang saja ke alun-alun kota. Aku yakin kami akan melewatinya, bunuh aku disana, setelah aku merasakan semua kesenangan selama satu hari ini."_

_"Baiklah, kami akan membunuhmu, sore ini, ayo, kita pergi."_

_Dan, dia juga senpainya menghilang bersama hawa kegelapan itu. Aku memandangi tanganku yang berdarah banyak, tersenyum, "Aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku, senpai."_

**_Flashback Off (End of Vanka POV)_**

"Di alun-alun kota?" tanya Naomi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, "Sejak kapan kita di..."

"Alun-alun kota..." lanjut Dhike.

"Tapi, Vanka, mengapa kau ingin dibunuh!? Sore ini!? Disini!?" seru Rica.

"Karena kelakuan jahatku," jawab Vanka, "Juga, karena aku yang telah menyebabkan _dia _mati."

"A-apa...!?" semuanya tercengang.

_"Kau menepati janjimu, Vanka_," ujar seseorang. Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. "K-kau!" seru Rica. "Boneka terkutuk dan orang berjubah!" lanjut Naomi.

Vanka tersenyum ke arah mereka, "Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama hidup disini."

Boneka itu tampak menunjukkan wajah psikopatnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dapur, "_Hidupmu akan berakhir ini, Vanka!"_

Vanka menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, "Silahkan, akhiri hidupku sekarang juga."

"Tunggu dulu, Vanka!" Naomi ingin mencegahnya, namun, tak bisa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, seperti ada dinding penghalang di depannya.

"Kau tak boleh mengganggu kematiannya, Naomi! Vanka yang memintanya," ujar orang berjubah itu.

"Ugh, sialan!" seru Naomi memandang marah orang berjubah itu.

**_ZRRRAASSH!_**

"Agh.. .." nafas Vanka tersengal-sengal. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. "VANKA!" seru ketiganya. Dinding penghalang itu telah tiada. Ketiganya menghampiri Vanka yang berceceran darah.

"Tidak, Vanka, bertahanlah," ucap Naomi.

"Vanka..." Dhike memandang Vanka penuh iba.

Vanka tersenyum, "Te...rima kasih...untuk..segalanya..._sayonara.._" Vanka menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak, Vanka, jangan..." Naomi, Rica dan Dhike berderai air mata.

"_Mari kita pergi dari sini,_" boneka dan orang berjubah itu pergi secara misterius.

"Tidak..." kesedihan, meliputi mereka.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Theater [15/03/2014, pukul 23.55]**

Tap..tap..tap..suara hentakan kaki melintasi ruang-ruang di theater.

"Dhike," panggil orang berjubah tadi.

Dhike menoleh ke belakang, "Untuk apa kau mencariku, orang berjubah?"

"Kau ingin membantuku?"

Dhike memasang wajah datar dengan penuh kepenasaraan kepada orang berjubah itu.

"Untuk membunuh _yang terakhir_?"

"Siapa?"

"Dia adalah..."

.

.

_"Yang termuda diantara kita..._"

_**...Chapter 5 is Completed...**_

* * *

Nacchan: Yak! Satu hari selesai nih chapter!

Arisu: Huaaa~! Vanka udah gak ada!

Nacchan: Elo ngapain disini? Ryouta mana?

Arisu: Huh? Lagi bobo'

Nacchan: (sweatdrop) o-ohh...

Arisu: HYAAAHAHAHA! Dhike membantu sang _Killer and the Doll_!

Nacchan: (sweatdrop) kenapa elo seneng?

Arisu: Karena oshi aku menjadi jahat, HUAHAHAHA! (tertawa laknat)

Nacchan: (sweatdrop) mari kita tinggalkan saja anak yang disana, jangan lupa mereview ya minna-san~ Jaa ne~

Arisu: (masih tertawa laknat)

_**!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**_


	6. Last Person: Part One

Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tak takut dengan sekelilingnya. Ia tahu dimana ia sekarang. Theaternya, dimana ia dan teman-teman JKT48nya tampil untuk menghibur fans mereka.

Tapi, theater itu gelap.

Tak diketahui sudah malam atau masih siang.

Gadis itu menoleh keselilingnya.

"_Hei, anak muda.._"

"Hi!?" deliknya kaget.

"_Bersiaplah untuk mati..._"

"A-apa...!?"

"_Kau akan mati sebentar lagi..._"

"M-m-m-mati...!?"

"Tak usah takut..." ucap seseorang.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, "Kak Dhike!?"

"Karena memang sudah takdirmu untuk mati, bukan?"

"T-tapi..kak..."

"Waktunya untuk mati—"

_**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**__**  
**_**_Chapter: 6 - Last Person  
Rated: T  
_**_**Genre: Mystery/Thriller/dll.  
Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto-sama  
**_**_Warning(!): OOC, Typo, gaje, abal, yang oshinya mati jgn bunuh Nacchan yak,, deelel._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"HUAA!" gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu terbangun. Ia menoleh ke kanannya, tirai jendelanya berkibar di hembus angin. Jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan sinar mentari dan angin masuk ke kamarnya yang tak begitu luas. Gadis bernamakan Nabilah itu terbingung-bingung di buatnya.

"Bukankah tadi malam sudah ku tutup jendela ini?" gumamnya.

Krek...lalu, pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang. Member JKT48 generasi pertama itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Pagi sayang," ucap seorang wanita, ibu dari Nabilah.

"Pagi Ma," sapa Nabilah, "Apa mama yang membuka jendela ini tadi?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Itu aneh, kemaren malam sepertinya sudah ku tutup jendela itu," Nabilah menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Ibu Nabilah duduk di sampingnya, "Mungkin kau lupa menutupnya, apa ada barangmu yang hilang?"

Nabilah melihat sekeliling, "Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Itu adalah awal yang bagus, oh ya, tadi, ada yang mencarimu, loh."

"Siapa ma?"

"Itu, siapa namanya...mama lupa."

"Teman SMP aku atau member JKT?"

"Member JKT."

"Apa dia lebih tua dariku?"

"Ya, lebih tua, seperti sudah...kuliahan. Dia kalau gak salah..._center_nya JKT, ya?"

"Kak Melody maksud mama?"

"Ah, iya, itu dia! Melody! Aduh, kok mama bisa lupa sih?"

"Yah, itu kan bukan teman mama sih..."

"Oh ya, dia titip pesan, katanya, nanti siang, ia menunggumu di theater."

"Menungguku di theater?"

"Yeah, begitulah dia bilang," Ibu Nabilah berdiri, "Nah, ayo, sekarang kita sarapan dulu."

"Baiklah," Nabilah beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengikuti ibunya.

_**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**_

_**Rumah Nabilah [16/03/2014, pukul 11.23]**_

"Ma, Nabilah pergi dulu, ya~" tutur Nabilah berlari keluar dari rumah.

"Iya," jawab Ibu Nabilah.

"Hai Nabilah!" sapa Shanju, salah satu member JKT48.

"Oh, hai Kak Shania, apa kabar?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik juga."

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Ke theater."

"Ngapain?"

"Ketemu sama Kak Melody."

"Ohhh..." Shanju ber-oh ria, "Eh, kau sudah dengar belum?"

"Dengar apa, kak?"

"Kalau Vanka meninggal kemarin sore."

"APA!? VANKA MENINGGAL!?"

"I-iya..." jawab Shanju, "Jangan keras-keras dek."

"Oh ya, maaf kak," Nabilah menutup mulutnya, "Serius tuh kak, Vanka meninggal kemarin?"

"Iya, kata Kak Rica, yang membunuh Vanka adalah pembunuh yang selama ini membunuh member-member kita."

"Yang..membunuh member-member kita...?"

"Iya, dan," jawab Shanju mengangguk, "Kata Dhike, ia menerima pesan."

"Dari?"

"Dari si pembunuh."

"Pe-pesan apa?"

"Katanya, berhati-hatilah bagi anggota generasi pertama. Salah satu dari kalian akan mati."

"A-apa..?'

"Tunggu, itu belum selesai."

"Belum selesai?"

"Ya, lanjutannya, dengan boneka terkutuknya yang ditinggali jiwa yang haus akan dendam masa lalu, seseorang berjubah yang selalu melancarkan serangan dendam masa lalu, dan..."

"Dan...?"

"Dan, seseorang di antara kita yang membenci dirimu."

"Eh? Maksud kakak?"

"Seseorang. Dari JKT48. Generasi pertama. Akan. Membantu. Keduanya. Membunuh. Targetnya." Shanju mengucapnya dengan terpenggal-penggal.

"Tapi, siapa...?"

"Seseorang yang membenci dirimu."

"Seseorang yang membenci diriku?"

"Yang membenci diri kita. Dia adalah orang yang akan membantu kedua pembunuh berantai JKT48."

"Tapi, siapa yang tega membunuh kita...?"

"Siapapun yang membenci kita," ucap Shanju sewot sambil menatap garang Nabilah.

"Hehe," Nabilah terkekeh, "Oh ya, kakak mau kemana?"

"Kakak mau ketemu Kak Rica."

"SHANJU!" panggil orang-orang yang akan ia temui di toko es krim temen Sonya yang ada di chapter yang lalu-lalu.

"Oh, itu mereka, sampai jumpa nanti, Nabilah-chan~" ujar Shanju melambai pada Nabilah dan berlari menuju Rica _en fren_.

"Sampai jumpa, Kak Shania!" ujar Nabilah melambaikan tangan dan terus berjalan menuju theater.

"Hai _girls_!" sapa Shanju.

"Hai Shan," sapa Rica, "Dek Nabi mau kemana?"

"Oh, ke theater," jawab Shanju.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sonia—yang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"Ketemu sama Melody," jawab Shanju.

"Sama Dhike juga?" tanya Naomi.

"Gak tahu, Nabilah cuman bilang sama Melody," jawab Shanju, "Emang kenapa?"

"Gak ada, soalnya, Dhike tadi pergi ke theater juga. Barangkali mereka bertiga bersama-sama," jawab Naomi.

"Oh," Shanju ber-oh, lalu menoleh ke arah Sonya, "Hai Son."

"Hai Shan," sapa Sonya.

"Turut berduka atas RIP nya sahabatmu, Son," tutur Shanju.

"Tak apa, aku sudah ikhlas," jawab Sonya.

"Dan, turut berduka atas meninggalnya teman kita, Vanka," lanjut Shanju.

"Iya," semua menunduk.

"He!? Vanka meninggal!?" seru Sinka yang baru datang.

Semua menoleh ke arah Sinka. "Iya dek, Vanka meninggal," jawab Naomi.

"Kapan!?" tanya Sinka kaget.

"Kemaren, sore," jawab Rica tertunduk.

"_How can it be!?_" seru Sinka.

"Ya, bisa-bisa saja, sudah kehendak Tuhan," jawab Shanju.

Sinka menatap tajam ke arah Shanju. Shanju yang mengetahuinya terlonjak kaget, dan melanjutkan omongannya, "D-dia..mungkin..menjadi...salah satu incaran...dari..pembunuh berantai itu..."

Sinka mengumpat kesal, "Dasar cewek bangsat."

"Kau kenal dengan pembunuhnya, Sinka?" tanya Sendy.

"Huh?" Sinka menoleh ke arah Sendy, "Tidak. Tapi, aku punya firasat bahwa pembunuh itu adalah salah satu dari kita."

"Salah satu dari kita...?" gumam Sendy.

"Pastilah salah satu dari kita, tak ada yang lebih mengenal kita selain salah satu dari member JKT48," lanjut Shanju.

"Hei, tadi aku melihat Nabilah, dia mau kemana?" tanya Sinka.

"Ke theater," jawab Yupi.

"Bareng?" tanya Sinka lagi.

"Melody...kalo gak salah," jawab Shanju mengingat kembali.

"Dan, Dhike kayaknya," lanjut Naomi.

"Ikut ke theater, yuk!" ajak Sinka.

"Eh, ngapain!?" seru Rica bingung.

"Yah, siapa tau mereka pengen latihan lagi buat nanti _perfom_, kita kan bisa nebeng ikut latihan," jawab Sinka.

"Oh, baiklah, ada betulnya juga," Rica berpikir. Semua setuju, dan mengikuti Sinka yang berjalan menuju theater.

_**Di theater [16/03/2014, pukul 12.35]** _

"Halo...?" Nabilah membuka pintu theater, entah bagaimana, suasana di sana sangat sepi, sunyi, dan gelap. "Kak Melody...?"

Nabilah melangkah masuk. Tiba-tiba, ada yang berlari di belakangnya, dengan sangat cepat. "Hah!?" Nabilah menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya melihat pintu yang ia buka, membiarkan sedikit cahaya masuk.

"NABILAH!" seru seseorang mencengkram kuat Nabilah dari depan. "HUAAA!" sontak, Nabilah kaget dan berteriak, "K-k-kak...Dhike..!?" ia melihat _senpai_-nya bercucuran keringat dingin. Raut wajahnya menandakan ia sedang khawatir, ketakutan.

**_"Waktunya untuk mati—"_**

Nabilah membulatkan matanya, mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang ia alami kemarin malam. Tentang theater yang gelap. Suara yang memanggilnya. Dan, Dhike yang mengklaim, bahwa maut akan menjemputnya. Nabilah menelan ludah, mencoba untuk tegar dan tak khawatir sama sekali, "I-iya, kak? A-ada apa?"

"Tolong kakak, Nabilah! Tolong kakak!" seru Dhike histeris, cengkramannya semakin kuat. Nabilah sedikit meringis kesakitan, namun, ia tahan, "To-tolong...dari apa, kak...?"

"Dari _dia_ Nabilah! Dari _dia_!" Paras Dhike yang cantik semakin menunjukkan rasa takut yang hebat.

"Si-siapa...kak...?"

"Dari—" belum sempat Dhike menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba, sesuatu seperti menariknya menjauh, "KYYAAAAAA!" dan menghilang dari mata Nabilah.

"KAK DHIKE!" panggil Nabilah. Ia akui, sekarang ia merasa sangat takut. Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. Ia ingin lari dari tempat itu, namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis nya. Ia melihat ke kana-kiri, memastikan tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"_Nabilah_," panggil seseorang. Suara yang menyenangkan. Sangat familiar di telinganya.

"_Nabilah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?_" Nabilah menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek seleher dengan baju terusan berwarna kuning sedang memanggilnya. Ia sadari, bahwa, itu buakn theater, ia mengenal tempat itu. "Taman bermain," ya, itu adalah taman bermain di rumahnya yang lama, sebelum ia pindah saat kelas 5 SD. Gadis kecil yang memanggilnya, seperti familiar dimatanya.

"_Aku sedang bermain, kenapa sih!?_" jawab Nabilah kecil kesal.

"_Kau dipanggil sama mama-mu, tau!_"

"_Lalu apa!? Aku tak peduli, aku masih ingin main._"

"_Nabilah, pulang sekarang! Mama-mu memanggilmu!_" Gadis kecil itu menarik lengan Nabilah kecil agar segera pulang.

"_Ih, apaan sih!?_" Nabilah kecil mengelak dan mendorong gadis itu hingga jatuh ke tanah. "Hah!?" Nabilah terkejut, "A-aku...mendorongnya!?"

"_Ada apa ini!?_" Seorang gadis berambut hitam-coklat datang dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, jika dilihat-lihat, gadis itu lebih tua 5 tahun dari Nabilah kecil.

"_Kau tak apa_?" Gadis berambut hitam-coklat itu membantu temannya—gadis berambut hitam—berdiri. Gadis yang ia bantu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"_Nabilah, kau di cari ibumu! Cepat pulang!_" teriak gadis berambut hitam-coklat itu dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari tadi.

"_Cih, dasar_," dengan nada kesal, Nabilah kecil menuruti apa perkataan gadis berambut hitam-coklat itu.

Nabilah melihat sekelilingnya. Seperti tempat itu di putar menuju ke suatu masa. Ia bisa melihat Nabilah kecil dan gadis berambut hitam tadi sedang berjalan keluar dari minimarket.

"_Kenapa sih, kamu selalu mengikutiku!?_" gerutu Nabilah kecil kesal.

"_Aku disuruh ibumu untuk menjagamu, Nabilah,_" jawab gadis itu dengan lemah.

"_Aku bisa sendiri, kok! Tak usah di jagain!_" Nabilah kecil mulai berjalan di _zebra cross_.

"_Tunggu Nabilah! Jangan menyebrang dulu!_" teriak gadis itu, namun, Nabilah kecil yang keras kepala, tidak mengubris ucapan itu.

**_TIIINN! TIIINNN!_**Suara klakson truk yang mendekat. Nabilah kecil menoleh, dan membulatkan mata.

"Awas!" pekik Nabilah.

"_Nabilah!_" Gadis berambut hitam tadi berlari, memeluk, dan mendorong Nabilah kecil agar tidak terkena tabrakan dari truk itu.

"KYYAAAAA!" teriak Nabilah tak sanggup melihatnya. Ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, ia terkejut, terkaget.

"Rumah sakit?" gumam Nabilah. Lalu, ia melihat gadis berambut hitam-coklat saat ia melihat kejadian di taman bermain. Ia sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. "Hei, tunggu!" seru Nabilah mengikuti gadis itu. Gadis itu berlari dan mendobrak sebuah pintu di rumah sakit.

Ia linglung, mencari seseorang. Ia melihat Nabilah kecil terbaring, ia berlari ke arahnya. "_Nabilah_," ujar gadis itu, "_Kau tak apa_...?" tapi, Nabilah kecil yang masih pingsan tak dapat mengubris apapun. Nabilah hanya iba melihatnya.

"_Bagaimana ke adaan anak saya, dok?_" tanya suara yang familiar di telinga Nabilah, maupun gadis itu. Gadis itu segera menoleh ke belakang, gorden yang menutupi ranjang lainnya. "_Ibu_?" ujar gadis itu. Ia menjalan mendekat, namun tak berani membuka gorden itu.

"_Anak ibu...separuh dari otaknya...telah_ rusak." Gadis itu, maupun Nabilah terlonjak kaget. "_Apa...!?_" ujar gadis itu tak percaya. "_Bagaimana dengan anak saya, dok!?_" tanya suara yang sangat familiar dengan Nabilah. "Mama!" tutur Nabilah. "_Anak ibu terkena gegar otak, dan, kemungkinan, ia mengalami, amnesia._"_  
_

"Amnesia...?" Nabilah bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_Ya amnesia,_" ujar seseorang.

Nabilah menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti berdiri di belakangnya. Mengenakan sebuah baju putih terusan berlengan panjang dengan bagian bawah yang sudah agak koyak. Mata nya tidak terlihat begitu jelas oleh Nabilah, karena terhalang poni. Rambutnya bergaya segi sebahu. Nabilah merasa familiar dengan gadis itu, namun, siapa...?

"Kau tau aku amnesia?" tanya Nabilah.

"_Aku tau kau menjalani terapi_."

"Kau menunjukkan semua peristiwa ini kepadaku?"

"_Ya_."

"Untuk apa?"

"_Untuk mengingatkanmu kembali, akan masa lalumu._"

"Mengingatkanku kembali?"

"_Ya, mengingatkanmu kembali akan masa lalumu_," sekeliling keduanya mulai berubah, seperti gambar-gambar itu bergerak dengan cepat. Satu persatu, muncul adegan-adegan dimana Nabilah kecil yang keras kepala dan marah selalu menghina, memarahi, menyakiti gadis bermabut hitam pendek yang telah mengorbankan dirinya.

Nabilah melihatnya satu-persatu, yang semakin lama, semakin takut, pusing, bingung, dan, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Akan ku kembalikan ingatanmu._"

**_Tap...tap...tap.._**

"_Masa-masa dahulu dimana kau menghinaku._"

_**Tap...tap...tap...**_

"_Dan, kita di pertemukan kembali di sebuah audisi._"

_**Tap...tap...tap...**_

_"Dimana kau menjadi yang termuda."_

**_Tap...tap...tap..._**

"_Dimana kau menjadi..._"

_**Tap...**_

"_Yang terakhir._" Nabilah membulatkan matanya. Dibelakang gadis itu, terlihat sebuah bingkai foto besar, beserta foto yang familiar baginya. Salah satu foto yang di pajang di theater. "K-kau, a-adalah—"

**_BRAKKK!_**Seseorang membanting pintu theater. Ia mendapati ruangan sepi, sunyi, dan gelap. "Apa ada orang disana, Sinka?" tanya seorang gadis loli di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa disini," jawab Sinka.

"Eh? Seharusnya 'kan ada Nabilah, Kak Melody, dan Kak Dhike," tutur Sonia.

"Akan ku cek mereka," Sinka langsung berlari begitu saja hingga tak terlihat oleh mata.

"Eh, Sinka, tunggu!" panggil Sonia.

"Mana Sinka?" tanya Naomi.

"Menghilang secara misterius," jawab Yupi dan Sonia berbarengan.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu..?" Naomi menatap datar kedua loli tersebut.

"Ada Melody, Nabilah, sama Dhike gak?" tanya Shanju.

"Gak tau, suasana theater sepi dan gelap, seperti gak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya," jawab Yupi melihat sekilas theater yang akan menjadi tempat _perfom _mereka nanti.

"Hah?" Shanju menatap datar Yupi. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'gak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan'!?" lanjut Delima. "Yah, maksudnya, kayak gak ada orang gitu..." jawab Yupi menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"_Kami berempat masih ada disini~_" ujar seseorang—suara yang familiar. Sendy bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja, ia hafal suara itu. Suara pembunuh teman-temannya di JKT48.

"A-a-apa...?" tanya Sendy bergemetar hebat.

"_Aku, seniorku, Nabilah, dan Sinka. Kami mempunyai rencana masing-masing._"

"Re-rencana...apa...!?"

"_Telusuri theater ini dengan membagi 3 kelompok, dan, kau akan menemukan satu titik gelap disana._"

"S-satu..titik gelap..!?"

"_Hentikan atau lanjutkan? Hahahahaha~_" suara itu makin memudar.

Sendy bergidik ngeri. "Ada apa Sendy?" tanya Sonya yang menyadari pekikan Sendy. "Bo-boneka itu, be-berbicara, padaku.." jawab Sendy.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Naomi antusias.

Sendy mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya, "Dia, seniornya, Nabilah, dan Sinka mempunyai rencana masing-masing. Bagi menjadi 3 kelompok, dan telusuri jalan yang berbeda, maka, kalian akan menemukan satu titik gelap disana."

"Satu titik gelap?" gumam Rica.

"Hentikan atau lanjutkan?" lanjut Sendy.

"Eh, apa Sendy?" tanya Yupi.

"Hentikan atau Lanjutkan," jawab Sendy, " Itu yang di ucapkan oleh boneka itu sebelum suaranya menjadi samar."

"Jadi, kita bagi menjadi 3 kelompok," tutur Rica. "Kita ada berapa orang?"

"Tujuh orang," jawab Delima.

"Satu kelompok isinya 2 orang, yang 3 orang berarti beruntung," ujar Rica, "Oke, kupilih."

"Yupi sama Sonia," lanjut Rica. "Sip!" Yupi mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Sonya sama Delima," lanjut Rica. "Oke," ujar Sonya dan Delima tersenyum.

"Sisanya sama aku," ujar Rica. "Oke, kita semua masuk ke dalam."

Semuanya memasuki theater, dan, Rica mulai mengarahkan sana-sini. Akhirnya, ketiga kelompok mulai bergerak. Yang pertama, mari kita lihat kelompok Duo Loli XD

"Wawa," panggil Yupi.

"Ya, Permen?" tanya Sonia.

"Wawa takut gak?"

"Entah kenapa, Wawa gak ngerasa takut, kalo Permen, gimana?"

"Permen masih rada-rada takut sih, tapi, kalo sama Wawa, pasti semua tenang-tenang ajah. Wawa kan pelindung aku."

"Permen juga pelindung aku."

"Aku sayaaaaang Wawa!" Yupi memeluk Sonia.

"Aku juga sayaaaang Permen!" Sonia membalas pelukan Yupi.

Wujud asli dari boneka yang keliling dunia(?) untuk membantai orang-orang yang ia benci hanya _sweatdrop _berat melihat kedua loli yang di satukan oleh Rica. "_Ah, terserahlah, yang penting, ku tuntun mereka dulu_." Dia terbang mendekat.

"_Hai, kalian berdua_!" sapa gadis itu.

"Uwa! Wawa! Ada orang!" seru Yupi.

"Iya Permen! Aku melihatnya juga!" seru Sonia.

"_Ya ampun, ku tulis kalian nanti di Death Note-ku,_" batin gadis itu, "_Kalian akan melewati seperti ruang labirin, dan, tak ada yang pernah berhasil sampai di ujung. Jika kalian berhasil sampai di ujung, maka, kalian berhasil menemukan satu rencana dari masing-masing orang, selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian~_" gadis itu terbang pergi. Dan, Yupi, dan Sonia melihat sebuah pintu kayu yang terbuka sendiri, menunjukkan jalan memasuki labirin.

"Wawa mau masuk?" tanya Permen.

"Wawa penasaran dengan rencananya! Jadi, Wawa harus masuk!"

"Wawa masuk, Permen masuk!"

"AYO!" bersama-sama, mereka bergandeng tangan dan memasuki labirin itu. Gadis yang melayang-layang di langit-langit theater tadi hanya _sweatdrop _dan terbang pergi menuju kelompok yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya, kelompok Sonya dan Delima.

Gadis itu memperhatikan keduanya terus-menerus. Kedua gadis generasi pertama dari JKT48 itu hanya menciptakan suasana hening dan terus berjalan tak tentu arah, berlawanan dengan duo Loli tadi. "_Baiklah, ini timingnya!_" Gadis itu mendekat dan berdiri di depan keduanya.

"UWAAAA!" keduanya berteriak senyaring mungkin sambil berpelukan. "_Ya Tuhan, hantu-pun masih merasakan yang namanya telinga bakal budek,_" batin arwah itu, "_Kalian berdua akan kutuntun kepada masa-masa seseorang yang menjadi salah satu list dari pembantaian! Selamat menikmati!" _Gadis itu menjentikkan jari. Lalu, muncul lubang besar di bawah keduanya. Sonya dan Delima melihat ke bawah, "KYAAAAAA!" dan mereka terjatuh ke dalamnya. Setelah suara teriakan itu semakin jauh, lubang itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. "_Oke, yang terakhir_," arwah itu terbang melayang menuju kelompok Rica.

Jika kau bertanya, kelompok ini yang paling serius mencari apa rencana yang dipersiapkan ke-4 orang yang disebutkan Sendy. "_Khukhu, Sendy, serius banget~_" gumam arwah itu—yang ternyata paling suka ngeganggu Sendy.

Gadis itu lalu mendarat di depan ketiganya. Ketiganya—ralat, Rica dan Naomi doang—sudah bersiap untuk menyerang gadis itu. Sementara Sendy sembunyi di balik kaki kiri Rica.

"_Ya ampun, Sendy, elo,_" batin gadis itu, "_Kalian akan ku tuntun menuju satu titik gelap!_"

"Apa?" tanya Rica.

"_Kalian akan mengetahui rencana utama dari semua ini!_"

"Bagaimana kami mengetahuinya!?" tanya Naomi.

"_Jalan lurus saja! Jangan berbelok, walaupun di depanmu adalah tembok!_"

"Apa kau menyuruh kami mati juga!?" seru Sendy yang secara tiba-tiba mendapat keberanian.

"_Ikuti saja perkataanku, ja na!_" gadis itu pergi entah kemana.

"HEI!" teriak Sendy.

"_Khukhukhukhu~_" tawa gadis itu.

"Apa musti kamu memberi tahu mereka dan menuntun mereka?" tanya seseorang dengan jubah dan tudung hitamnya.

"_Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mereka tau rencana utama kita, biar seruan dikit, dan, agar mereka tau rencana gadis itu._"

"Bagaimana mereka tau siapa _aku _sebenarnya?"

"_Mereka hanya kaget dan tak akan marah terlalu lama._"

"Bagaimana kau tau itu?"

"_Percaya padaku,_" ujar gadis itu, "_Dengan begini, semua akan menjadi lebih seru._"

**_~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~_**

**_Di tempat duo_****_ loli..._**

"Hua, Wawa! Ternyata kita udah sampe di ujung!" seru Yupi.

"Cepatnya kita sampai! Padahal baru 5 menit yang lalu si hantu bilang ke kita!" tutur Sonia.

"Iya yah, baru 5 menit," Yupi memeriksa jamnya, "Berarti kita loli terhebat, Wa!" Yupi dan Sonia bertos ria.

"Wawa dan Permen gitu loh~" ujar Sonia. Lalu, mereka mendengar suara yang agak berisik.

"Suara apa itu, Wa?" tanya Yupi.

"Sssshhh...kecilkan suara mu, Permen!" jawab Sonia.

"Ups, sorry."

"Tak apa, oke, kita diam-diam berjalan menuju asal suara itu," pandu Sonia. Yupi hanya menuruti dan mengikuti Sonia. Di sebuah ruangan, ia melihat seseorang dengan sesuatu.

"Itukan..." Sonia terbelalak.

"Sinka," lanjut Yupi ikut terbelalak.

Sinka tersenym sangat lebar kepada hasil karyanya, "Dengan ini, aku bisa mengalahkanmu, dan membunuhmu." Sinka menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan mengerikan, "SHINTA NAOMI!"

Sonia dan Yupi saling tatap, "Apa!?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_...Chapter 6 is End..._**

* * *

Nacchan: Huaaaa~ Sebenarnya sih masih panjang, cuman, males, jadi, Nacchan potong disini!

Ryouta: (Natap Nacchan sinis) kemana ja lo? baru nongol

Nacchan: Syori ma bro! K-13 terlalu seperti Bapaknya Marinir bagiku

Ryouta: Hah? Nacchan pake K-13 di sklh?

Nacchan: Iyeee...TAT (nangis bombay #plak)

Ryouta: Cup, cup, yang tabah (nepuk-nepuk pundak Nacchan)

Nacchan: Makasih ma bro TAT)/ okeh, semuanya, jgn lupa ripiu yak~ Ja naaa~

Ryouta: Bye~

Nacchan: Eh, tunggu, ada ripuw yang belom di jawab

Ryouta: Oh yeh, lupa, dari si...

**_~Leman Sem_**

_Iya, lama juga gak kesini, jadi dokumen pada ke hapus TAT (yang tabah nak) haha, yang sabar nak, yang ikhlas ngelepasin dia...~Syip! Syip! Gak usah sampe' nyolong golok ane jugah keles -,- #plak #dibunuhLeman_

Nacchan: Okeh, cekian dri kami, ja nee~

Ryouta: (lambai-lambai tangan aja)


	7. Last Person: Part Two

"Dimana ini!?" seru Sonya kaget.  
"Pekarangan...?" tanya Delima.  
"Pekarangan rumah...siapa?"  
"Mana ku tahu."  
"Ayo kita jelajahi."  
"Tunggu dulu, haruskah?"  
"Tentu saja, kita harus cari tahu tempat apa ini, dan keluar dari sini, SE-CE-PAT-NYA."  
"Errr..."  
"Apa lagi!?"  
"Kau tahu...rasanya aku pernah datang kesini."  
"Betulkah? Kapan?"  
"Mmm...enggak lama dari hari ini deh pokoknya."  
"Betulkah?"  
"Eh, bukan! Bukan! Udah lama banget! Pas aku masih kecil deh..."  
"Jauh banget salahnya..."  
"Yeah, pokoknya gitu deh."

BRAKK! PRANG! Suara benda jatuh dan pecah terdengar dari dalam rumah. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Sonya. "Suara benda jatuh dan pecah," jawab Delima. "Benda apa...?" Sonya menatap Delima. "Tanya rumahnya lah, mana ku tahu!" jawab Delima.

Sonya dan Delima memasuki rumah itu. "Wow, kita tembus," seru Sonya. "Hebat..." Delima bertepuk tangan.

"Menjauhlah dari aku, dasar gadis bodoh!" seru seseorang.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus berada di sampingmu. Mama mu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu!" seru seorang gadis.

Sonya dan Delima melihat ke arah kedua orang itu. Wajah mereka tampak familiar. "Bukankah itu..." Sonya menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Nabilah dan Frieska?" lanjut Delima.

_**JKT48: **_**_泣く人形のための報復  
Chapter: 7 - Last Person: Part 2  
Rated: T  
Genre: Mystery/Thriller/dll.  
Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto-san  
Warning(!): OOC, typo, gaje, abal, bakal ada CharaDead, jika mereka adalah oshi anda - anda sekalian, dimohon untuk tidak membunuh Nacchan keh (*peace), deelel._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Yupi dan Sonia merinding di tempat. "Ke-kenapa Sinka mau membunuh Naomi...?" tanya Yupi.

"Entahlah, Permen, tapi tentu saja ini adalah hal yang tak bisa kita biarkan!" jawab Sonia.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Wawa!?"

"Ng...kita tentu saja harus menghentikan Sinka! Dan, mencegahnya bertemu dengan Naomi!"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya Wawa!? Bagaimana!?"

"Enggg...entahlah, aku pun juga bingung."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main _hide and seek_. Biasanya seorang pembunuh, rencananya di ketahui oleh seseorang, pasti orang itu akan dikejarnya dan dibunuh. Jadi, ayo kita main _hide and seek _dengan Sinka!"

"Kalo kita mati, kayak mana!?"

"Mmmm...hanya Tuhan yang tahu! Kalau Wawa takut, Wawa balik aja, kasih tahu Naomi dan yang lainnya! Biar aku yang menangani Sinka."

"Tidak, Wawa akan mengikuti Permen hingga akhir."

"Baiklah Wawa, ini adalah antara hidup dan mati. Mari kita perjuangkan ini bersama - sama!"

"Yosh!" Sonia berjalan ke arah pintu, menghalangi satu - satunya cahaya yang menyinari ruangan itu. "Wa-Wawa...?" tanya Yupi bingung. Sinka menoleh ke belakang, "Sonia? Sedang apa kau disini!?"

"Cih," Sonia menyengir, "aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan Sinka! Dan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya! Apapun alasanmu! Apapun yang terjadi! Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu, nanti aku dikira _loli psycho _oleh para fans-ku."

"_Loli psycho?Kedengaran keren!_" batin Yupi.

"Heh, jadi begitu," Sinka terkekeh dan menoleh ke arah Sonia. Glek! Sonia menelan ludahnya. "Yupi, lari.." perintah Sonia. "Tapi, Wawa..." Yupi menolak untuk pergi. "Pergi Permen! Siapkan jebakan!" perintah Sonia. "B-baik..." Yupi berlari pergi.

BRUM! Sebuah gergaji mesin Sinka nyalakan. "Grrr..." suara anjing - anjing buas yang kelaparan juga terdengar. Kaki Sonia gemetar, keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan, ia tak yakin bisa lari dari terjangan anjing - anjing itu. "Bunuh dia, anjing - anjing ku!" perintah Sinka menggila, "HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" dengan tawa psikopatnya dan suara gergaji nya.

"GRRR!" anjing - anjing itu berlari ke arahnya. Kaki Sonia gemetar hebat. "_Apa yang terjadi!? Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak!? Oh tidak, aku terlalu takut! Apa aku bisa selamat!?_" batin Sonia.

WUSHH! Tiba - tiba, ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Mau tak mau, Sonia harus berlari mengikuti jejaknya memasuki labirin. "Shanju?" tanya Sonia ketika melihat sosok yang menariknya. "Yo!" sapa Shanju menarik lengannnya. "SINI!" teriak Yupi melambaikan tangan. Shanju dan Sonia pergi berlindung di tempat Yupi.

"GRR!" anjing - anjing itu masih mengejar. "Yosh! Rasakan ini anjing - anjing nakal!" seru Yupi melempar seekor kucing putih ke tengah - tengah jalan mereka. "Meow...?" kucing itu terlihat bingung ketika anjing - anjing itu berhenti seketika. Air iler dari mulut semua anjing itu mulai menetes. Si kucing berjengkit kaget dan langsung lari. "GUK! GUK!" anjing - anjing itu langsung mengejar si kucing.

"Fyuh, selamat dari cobaan pertama!" Yupi dan yang lain menghela nafas lega. "Shanju kok tiba - tiba muncul?" tanya Sonia bingung. "Dari tadi aku bersama kalian, tahu!" jawab Shanju. "Terus, kok tadi gak nampak ya? Pas kita masuk ke theater!" tanya Yupi. "Aku tadi melihat bayang - bayang dua orang lagi berbincang," jawab Shanju, "mengenai target selanjutnya."

"Siapa target selanjutnya?" tanya Yupi penasaran.

"Targetnya adalah―" ucapan Shanju terputus ketika muncul sebuah makhluk aneh dengan mata kirinya yang tak ada, rambut putih, dan tubuh tanpa kulit. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Sonia dan Yupi sukses membuat telinga seekor gajah menjadi budeg. "Cepat lari dari sini! Kita harus bersembunyi!" perintah Shanju. Ketiganya langsung berlari sekencang tenaga.

"Gila! Tuh makhluk kencang banget!" komentar Yupi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Shanju!? Shanju!?" seru Sonia panik.

"A-aku tidak tahu, pokoknya kita harus lari dulu!" jawab Shanju.

Langkah Yupi terhenti sebentar, "Hei, sebelah sini! Ada ruangan!"

Shanju dan Sonia berbalik dan mengikuti Yupi. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan menguncinya.

BUG! Makhluk itu terus - menerus menabrak pintu ruangan itu. "Fyuuhhh...untung pintunya terbuat dari besi!" Sonia bernafas lega.

"Jadi, siapa targetnya?" tanya Yupi penasaran.

"Targetnya adalah―" ucapan Shanju terhenti lagi.

"―Adalah kalian!" seru seseorang dengan bunyi gergaji. Ketiganya menoleh ke belakang.

"SINKA!"

**_~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~_**

Rica, Naomi, dan Sendy berjalan lurus sesuai permintaan si arwah. "Apa kita benar - benar harus mengikuti kata arwah itu?" tanya Sendy. Ia ketakutan, tentu saja. Sendy sangat takut terhadap arwah itu, dan suasana sekeliling mereka terlihat begitu mencekam. "Mana ku tahu, saat ini, kita berjalan lurus saja!" jawab Rica. "Ya, itu benar," sambung Naomi.

Lalu, langkah mereka terhenti. Jalan buntu. Tidak, ada dua jalan di samping kanan-kiri mereka. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Menabrakkan diri seperti orang gila atau belok ke salah satu jalan ini?" tanya Sendy.

"Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di cup!" Rica memilih jalan dengan cara tradisional. "Lewat kiri," ujarnya berjalan ke arah kiri. "Serius tuh?" tanya Naomi kurang yakin. "Gak sih," jawab Rica terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "aku cuman pengen tahu aja apa yang ada disana," dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sendy dan Naomi _sweatdrop _ditempat. "Kalo kita mati disana, kita harus menyalahkan Rica," ujar Naomi. "Setuju," Sendy mengangguk setuju.

Naomi dan Sendy pasrah mengikuti jejak Rica. Selama perjalanan tidak ada hal aneh, menyeramkan atau apapun yang terjadi. Hingga mereka menemukan jalan buntu lagi. Dengan lukisan besar di dinding. Rica mendekati lukisan itu dan membaca tulisan di bawahnya. "_Lady in Red..._" baca Rica. "Mirip kayak di _game _Ib!" seru Naomi. "_Game _Ib?" tanya Sendy.

"Itu loh, _game thriller _yang sering ku mainin waktu _break time_. Yang ku teriak - teriak merinding sendirian!" jawab Naomi mengingatkan.

"O-oh..." Sendy ber-oh ria.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak Rica kaget dan berlari mundur. Sendy dan Naomi menoleh. Lukisan itu tiba - tiba hidup. "Jangan - jangan kita nyasar kayak si Ib," komentar Naomi. "Se-sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanya Sendy panik. "Tentu saja lari," jawab Naomi.

"ROAR!" Lukisan itu mengejar mereka. "UWAAAAAA!" ketiganya langsung berlari ketempat semula. Mereka terus berlari hingga masuk ke jalan kanan. Lukisan itu masih mengejar.

"Lihat! Ada pintu!" seru Sendy menunjuk ke arah pintu besi.

"Masuk sana?" tanya Naomi.

Rica menoleh ke belakang, lukisan itu masih mengejar. "Apa boleh buat, kita masuk."

Rica, Naomi, dan Sendy memasuki ruangan itu. BRAK! Mereka membanting pintu itu. "Hah, hah, hah..." ketiganya mengatur nafas. Sendy duduk bersandar ke pintu, "Capek! Benar - benar capek! Aku gak pernah ingat ada lukisan itu di theater!"

"Dan, aku gak pernah ingat ada jalan dan ruangan ini di theater!" sambung Naomi.

"Mungkin saja ini adalah teka - teki yang dibuat oleh si arwah nyebelin itu," jawab Rica.

"Mungkin saja," Naomi mengangguk setuju.

"Bagiku itu benar - benar dia yang buat," Sendy menoleh ke arah lain.

"GRRRRRR..." suara geraman buas. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Naomi. "Merinding..." tutur Sendy. "Sendy berdiri! Kalau kita harus lari, kita sudah siap!" perintah Rica menggandung tangan Sendy untuk berdiri.

"O-oke..." dengan sangat terpaksa, Sendy berdiri.

"Grrrrrr..." suara geraman itu semakin dekat.

"Suara apa sih itu...!?" tanya Naomi geram.

"Suara geraman?" tanya Rica.

"Suatu masalah," jawab Sendy.

Ruangan itu gelap. Dan, tiba - tiba terlihat cahaya - cahaya merah yang menatap ke arah mereka. "Cahaya apa itu?" tanya Rica.

"Err...sesuatu?" jawab Rica.

Salah satunya mendekat, dan tampaklah jelas sosok dari mereka. "Anjing buas...!?" seru Sendy kaget.

"GUARRHH!" anjing - anjing itu menyerang mereka. "UWAAA!" mereka langsung membuka pintu dan berlari.

"_Shit!_ Ada lukisan itu lagi!" gerutu Rica kesal.

"Serahkan padaku!" seru Naomi berlari lebih kencang. "HIAATTT!" Naomi meloncat dan menginjak lukisan itu. "Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini! Matilah! Matilah! Lukisan aneh! Mati dan mati! MATILAH!' teriak Naomi terus - terusan menginjak lukisan itu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan sama si lukisan itu," komentar Rica.

"Tidak denganku, ia pantas menerimanya," sepertinya Sendy tak setuju dengan pernyataan Rica.

"Ayo Naomi, jangan keenakan nginjak tuh lukisan!" perintah Rica melalui Naomi yang disusul oleh Sendy.

"Oke!" Naomi segera menyusul Rica dan Sendy. Mereka telah sampai di titik awal, dimana jalan untuk _maju-terus-pantang-mundur _mereka berakhir. "Kemana kita sekarang!?" tanya Sendy panik.

"Ngg...nggg..." Rica menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, "mungkin kita harus mencoba perkataan si arwah!"

"Apa!? Apa kau gila!? Aku gak mau kepala ku bocor gegara nabrakin diri ke dinding!" seru Sendy menolak.

"GUARRHH!" anjing - anjing itu semakin dekat.

"Gak ada pilihan lain Sendy, ayo!" Naomi menarik Sendy menabrak dinding itu yang di dahului oleh Rica.

"Eh, tu-tunggu, tidak!" seru Sendy menolak.

Dan, ketiganya menabrak dinding itu. Bukannya merasa sakit, mereka malah seperti menabrak kain dan sampai di sisi lain dunia(?)

"Dimana ini!? Apakah kita sudah mati!?" teriak Sendy panik.

"Belum bodoh!" Naomi memukul kepala Sendy.

"Sakit," ringis Sendy.

"Kita harus berjalan lurus," tutur Rica berjalan.

"Eh, Rica?" Naomi dan Sendy menoleh ke arah Rica.

"Ayo, nanti tiba - tiba ada Yuki-Onna yang membekukan kita atau Sadako lewat, aku gak mau itu sampai terjadi," jawab Rica.

"Err..." Naomi dan Sendy terdiam di tempat memikirkan kata - kata Rica. 5 menit kemudian, keduanya kembali bergabung dengan Rica. Tempat itu sangat gelap. Benar - benar gelap. "Sebenarnya kita masih di theater, kena jutsu ilusi, atau nyasar ke dunia lain?" tanya Sendy sedikit merinding. "Kita nysar ke alam baka," jawab Rica. "AKU SERIUS, RICA! AKU SERIUS!" teriak Sendy sewot.

"Nyalain senter aja kalo gitu," usul Rica. "Rica, jangan bersikap bodoh. Tak ada satupun dari kita yang membawa senter," tutur Naomi menatap datar Rica.

Rica merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan HP-nya. Lalu menyalakan senter dari HP-nya. "Kau kali yang bodoh. Di HP kita kan ada senternya. BUOOOODOOOHHH!" sepertinya Rica kenikmatan membilang Naomi 'bodoh' (balas dendam ceritanya).

"Ciiihh..." cibir Naomi.

"Eh, kita dimana sekarang!?" tanya Sendy. Rica mengarahkan cahaya ke seliling, "Kok banyak kardus gini? Isinya apa? Daging?"

"Iya, isi dari semua itu adalah daging, Rica!" seru seseorang. Rica, Sendy, dan Naomi menoleh ke sumber suara. Rica mengarahkan cahayanya ke situ.

"Sinka!" seru ketiganya. "Ya...itu aku," Sinka tersenyum mengerikan dengan gergaji mesin di tangannya dan beberapa anjing buas di dekatnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Sinka!?" tanya Sendy merinding.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Sinka!" perintah Naomi.

"Apa? Kak Naomi belum tahu apa yang terjadi disini!?" tanya Sinka terus tersenyum.

"Apa jangan - jangan...selama ini kau yang membunuh _member _JKT48?" tebak Rica.

"Bohong," ucap Naomi tak percaya, "itu bohong, 'kan?"

"Haha, tentu saja itu bohong. Untuk apa aku membunuh _member_ JKT48? Tak ada gunanya bagiku. Aku hanya mengikuti alur, Na-o-mi," jawab Sinka memenggal nama Naomi.

"Mengikuti...alur..?" tanya Naomi tak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan itu, Sinka!?" tanya Sendy tidak mengerti.

"Dia juga akan membunuh salah satu _member_ JKT48," jawab seseorang. Rica, Sendy, dan Naomi menoleh ke belakang, "Shanju! Sonia! Yupi!"

"Si-siapa..?" tanya Sendy mulai merinding. Shanju melirik ke arah Naomi. "Eh?" Naomi bingung dengan mata yang membulat.

"Dia berencana untuk membunuhmu, Kak Naomi!" seru Yupi.

"A-apa!?" seru Naomi tak percaya.

"Haha, itu benar, Naomi. Aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Sinka tertawa.

"A-apa maksud dari ini semua Sinka!? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku!? Untuk apa!?" tanya Naomi tak mengerti.

"Tak ada alasan khusus," Sinka menatap Naomi dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi."

"Kesenangan pribadi!?" dahi Naomi mengkerut.

"Oh, mungkin ada," seru Sinka tiba - tiba. "Sebuah hukuman."

"Hukuman?" tanya Rica.

"Hukuman apa!?" tanya Sonia.

"HUKUMAN KARENA TELAH MENYAKITI HATIKU SELAMA INI! SELAMAT TINGGAL, NAOMI! KAU AKAN TERBUNUH HARI INI!" teriak Sinka menyerbu Naomi yang diikuti oleh anjing - anjing itu. Ke-6 _member_ itu terbelalak.

**~_{JKT48 Fanfiction}~_**

"_Nabilah...Nabilah...bangun!_" panggil seseorang.

"Uhmm..." Nabilah sedikit membuka matanya, "hah!? Dimana aku!?"

"_Entahlah, aku pun juga tidak tahu_."

"Siapa disana!?"

"_Oh, kau lupa denganku. Ah, sudahlah, biarkan._"

"Lu-lupa..?"

"_Oh ya, kau kan memang kena amnesia. Maaf - maaf._"

"Siapa dirimu!? Apa maumu!?"

"_Teater dimana biasa kau tempati untuk tampil ini dijadikan arena terakhir oleh dia dengan dibantu oleh orang dalam. Dan terdapat seseorang yang berencana untuk mengikuti alur cerita ini_."

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!"

"_Hah...terserah deh. Pokoknya, tempat yang lihat nanti bukan lagi teatermu, melainkan arena terakhir. Oh ya, saat kau bertemu dia, tolong tidurkan lagi arwah balas dendamku yang telah dibangkitkan, oke? Kau pasti tahu. Sampai jumpa..._"

"He-hei, tunggu! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti! Hei!"

Nabilah mendecih kesal. Sama sekali tak tahu apa - apa. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Arena terakhir? Cerita? Arwah balas dendam? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak ingat akan hal itu!?

"Jadi, kau sudah bangun, Nabilah?" tanya seseorang. Nabilah menoleh, "Suara itu..." Nabilah terbelalak.

**_~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~_**

"HUAA!" semua menghindar. Naomi berlari bersama Sendy dan Shanju. "Jangan lari...Naomi..." seru Sinka. "Dia gila! Dia benar - benar sudah gila!" seru Sendy panik, "apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!? Dia sama saja dengan harimau kelaparan sekarang! Apalagi anjing - anjing itu!"

"Mungkin sekarang kita lari dulu dan sembunyi di balik boks - boks ini!" usul Shanju. "Lari zig - zag aja," usul Naomi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalo yang ngejar kita itu monster kayak di belakang sono, mana mungkin bisa berhenti!"

Shanju dan Sendy menoleh ke belakang. Bukan Sinka dan anjing - anjing buas lagi yang mereka lihat.

"SHININGAMI!" teriak keduanya takut. "Dalam hitungan ke-3 berpencar," pimpin Naomi. "Satu, dua..."

"TIGA!" seru Naomi. Ketiganya mulai berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, dan berzig - zag.

"Lah, ngapain masih ngikutin aku!?" seru Naomi kaget melihat sosok Sendy berada di sebelahnya.

"Gak tahu, aku takut sendirian habisnya!" jawab Sendy.

"Ya elah," Naomi mendesah. "GRAAAA!" beberapa anjing buas menerjang Naomi.

"UWAAA!" Naomi sesegera mungkin meghindar dengan berbelok arah. "Naomi!" panggil Sendy panik.

"TAK APA! AKU TAK APA!" teriak Naomi dari kejauhan. Semua tertuju pada Naomi. Sendy bersembunyi di balik salah satu kotak disana, "Hah...hah...hah...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih!?"

"Sepertinya ini yang terjadi," tutur Sonia.

"Eh, Sonia!?" seru Sendy kaget.

"Ada salah satu member yang pengen balas dendam. Terus mereka membunuh orang - orang yang terkait dengan masalahnya. Setelah itu, ada salah satu member yang mengikuti alur ini untuk mencoba membunuh member yang ia benci. Salah satu contohnya si Sinka," jelas Sonia.

"Wah, Sonia pintar."

"TENTU SAJA AKU PINTAR! Kalo aku gak pintar, nanti fans pada kecewa denganku."

"Karena itu kau giat belajar..?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuaku juga! Dan menjadi seperti Cici!" mata Sonia berbinar.

"Errr..." Sendy menatak Sonia tidak yakin.

"Grrrr..." suara geraman. Sonia dan Sendy menoleh ke atas. Terdapat beberapa anjing buas bawahan Sinka.

"UWAAAAA!" sontak Sonia dan Sendy berteriak dan segera belari dari kejaran para anjing. "GUK! GUK!" anjing - anjing itu mengejar mereka. "Hah..aku capek! Aku capek!" seru Sendy.

"Aku juga!" Sonia setuju.

"Kita telah dipindahkan ke dunia mana sih!? Masa' teater segede' ini!"

"Mana ku tahu!"

"GUK! GUK!" si anjing menggonggong lagi.

"UWAAAAA!" teriak kedua member jKT48 itu.

**_~{ JKT48 Fanfiction }~_**

"Aku baru tahu kalo Nabilah dan Frieska adalah teman masa kecil," tutur Sonya.

"Aku juga," Delima mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kok Nabilah gak pernah cerita - cerita, ya?"

"Entahlah, Frieska dna Melody pun tak pernah."

"Terus kenapa kayaknya Nabilah di masa lalu itu lebih kejam ya?"

"Dan sekarang ia baik - baik dengan Frieska tanpa seperti ada suatu masalah di masa lalu."

"_Itu karena Nabilah kena amnesia_," jawab seseorang.

Sonya dan Delima menoleh. Mata mereka membulat. "K-kau arwah yang tadi!" seru Delima.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Nabilah kena amnesia!? Tunggu dulu, apa maumu!?" seru Sonya bersiaga.

"_Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian membantu Nabilah,_" jawab arwah itu.

"Hah!? Membantu Nabilah!? Emang apa yang akan terjadi pada Nabilah!?" seru Sonya.

"_Dia adalah orang terakhir dalam daftar. Aku ingin kalian menyelamatkannya."_

_"_Kenapa kami?" tanya Delima.

"_Teman - teman yang lain sedang ada urusan dan terjebak di ruang halusinasi yang dibuat oleh diriku yang lain._"

"Dirimu yang lain?" tanya Delima lagi.

"_Iya. Karena perlakuan kejam Nablah sewaktu kecil, muncul niat di dalam diriku untuk membantai semua orang yang telah berlaku kejam kepadaku. Tapi, aku kubur niat itu dalam - dalam. Namun, dia membangkitkan niatan itu di dalam diriku. Tapi, aku menolak. Jadi, kami terbagi dua. Aku yang ini, dan aku yang berniat balas dendam. Dan, arwah diriku yang berniat balas dendam berdiam diri di dalam sebuah boneka, yang mirip denganku. Jadi, aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Nabilah dari mereka._"

"Diriku ini diriku itu...pusing..." sepertinya Sonya kebingungan.

"Perlakuan kejam sewaktu kecil? Jangan - jangan kau..." Delima menyadari sesuatu.

"_Ya, aku Frieska. Aku arwah Frieska._"

"BOHONG!" teriak Sonya.

"_Tapi, itu yang sebenarnya._"

"Jadi selama ini yang membantai member JKT48 adalah arwah Frieska yang berniat balas dendam," gumam Delima.

_"Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya aku telah menjadi seorang pembunuh_," gumam Frieska cengengesan.

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi sudah jadi," tutur Sonya.

"_Haha..."_

_"_Lalu, _dia_ siapa?" tanya Delima.

"_Kurasa kau tahu siapa orangnya, pokoknya sekarang kalian harus masuk ke dalam pintu sebelah sana dan selamatkan Nabilah_," jawab Frieska menunjuk pintu di belakang Delima dan Sonya.

Delima dan Sonya menoleh ke belakang, terdapat sebuah pintu berukir di belakang mereka.

"Hei, Frieska―" ucapan Sonya terhenti.

"_Sampai jumpa_," ucap Frieska tiba - tiba menghilang.

"WOI, TUNGGU! MASIH BANYAK YANG INGIN KUBICARAKAN DENGANMU!" teriak Sonya sewot.

"Yah, daripada kita gak ngapa - ngapain, mending ikutin petunjuk si Frieska dan menyelamatkan Nabilah," tutur Delima mulai berjalan.

"Kira - kira _dia _ itu siapa ya, Delima?"

"Aku punya satu tebakan sih, cuman aku kurang yakin."

"Siapa?"

"Ng...aku tak mau membicarakannya."

"Geezz..."

Krek...Delima dan Sonya membuka pintu itu. Dan mereka kembali ke pintu masuk teater. "Apa - apaan ini...!?" Sonya merasa kesal.

"Bersyukurlah kita dapat kembali, daripada terjebak disana terus!" Delima menjadi bijak.

"Sok bijak," Sonya menatap sinis Delima.

"Pokoknya ayo cari Nabilah, kurasa dia ada di _backstage_."

"Hei, jangan hiraukan aku! Hei, tunggu aku! Delima!" Sonya mengejar Delima ke belakang panggung.

BRAK! PRANG! BUG! Suara benda - benda jatuh dan pecah. "Apaan tuh!?" tanya Sonya.

"Sepertinya Nabilah sedang melarikan diri," Delima segera berlari ke _backstage_.

"Eh, Delima!" Sonya mengejar Delima.

Ketika mereka sampai di _backstage_, mereka segera mencari keberadaan Nabilah. "Itu Nabilah!" seru Sonya menunjuk ke arah Nabilah yang berwajah panik. "NA―" teriak Sonya segera di hentikan Delima.

"Jangan teriak! Nanti mereka tahu!" seru Delima.

"Oh, ya ya," Sonya manggut - manggut mengerti.

"Kita sembunyi di lemari itu!" Delima menunjuk ke sebuah lemari yang ukurannya cukup besar. Keduanya memasuki lemari itu. Ketika Nabilah mendekati lemari itu, Sonya menarik Nabilah masuk ke dalam dan membekap mulutnya.

"MM! MMM!" Nabilah mencoba memberontak.

"Ssstt! Tenang Nabilah, nanti ketahuan," bisik Delima. Nabilah pun berhenti memberontak.

"Dimana kamu, Nabilah..?" tanya seseorang.

"Ayo sini, keluar," sambung seseorang. Kedua suara itu sangat familiar.

"Jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia," seru suara ketiga. Suara yang benar - benar familiar di telinga mereka.

Ketika ketiga suara itu mendekati lemari, Sonya dan Delima dapat melihat ketiganya dengan jelas dari ventilasi di lemari. "Tidak mungkin..." Sonya menahan nafas.

"Sudah kuduga," wajah Delima mengkerut, "_dia _adalah Melody!"

"Dimana sih dia!?" cibir suara kedua, Melody.

"Tapi, kenapa ada Dhike segala!?" seru Sonya heboh.

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Delima.

"Cih, dia menghilang," gerutu Dhike.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus menemukannya, dan membunuhnya!" seru si boneka yang berada di pundak Melody.

"Apa itu boneka yang dibicarakan Frieska?" gumam Sonya.

"F-F-Frieska..!?" Nabilah tergagap takut.

"Iya, sisi baik Frieska yang tidak mempunyai niat apapun untuk membunuhmu," jawab Delima.

"Sebenarnya, pembantaian terhadap member JKT48 ini adalah kesalahanmu," seru Sonya.

"A-aku!?" tanya Nabilah tak mengerti.

"Gara - gara kamu bersikap jahat pada Frieska dulu, makanya tumbul niatan membunuh siapapun yang membuat dia tidak senang. Sebenarnya Frieska tak mau membunuh siapa - siapa, namun Melody membangkitkan niatan itu dan arwahnya terbagi menjadi dua. Jadi, arwah yang ada di dalam boneka itu adalah arwah Frieska yang mempunyai niatan balas dendam," jawab Delima.

"A-aku tak begitu ingat tentang masa laluku," Nabilah tertunduk.

"Frieska bilang kamu amnesia," jawab Sonya.

"Aku tahu," Nabilah mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Delima.

"Si boneka menunjukkan kilasan balik tentang diriku," jawab Nabilah, "dan aku tak percaya Frieska dapat bertahan hidup dengan setengah otak yang berfungsi," jawab Nabilah lirih.

"A-apa..!?" Delima dan Sonya tercengang.

"Ayo kita cari ke depan!" Melody mulai berlari yang diikuti oleh Dhike.

"Bagaimana...kalian tahu tentang semua itu!?" tanya Nabilah.

"Arwah Frieska yang baik memberitahu kami," jawab Delima.

Nabilah manggut - manggut mengerti. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana caranya menidurkan si boneka? Si Frieska main ilang aja tadi," tya Sonya.

"Entahlah, aku bukan dukun soalnya," jawab Delima.

"Cara yang sama dengan bagaimana caranya Melody membangkitkan Frieska?" usul Nabilah.

"Ya, tapi gimana cara dia ngebangkitin Frieska..?" Delima menghela nafas berat.

"Mungkin kita harus bertanya pada Melody," usul Sonya.

"Hah!? Melody itu sedang memburu Nabilah bersama si boneka dan Dhike!" seru Delima.

"Kalo gitu _one-by-one _ sama mereka," usul Sonya.

"Hei, hei, bagaimana caranya kita bisa menang!? Sedangkan mereka sudah membunuh beberapa orang!" seru Delima.

"Gimana kalo kita ngemisahin si Dhike dari Melody dan si Boneka. Terus kita interogasi dia. Tapi pertama, kita harus punya senjata dulu. Senjata tajam kalo bisa," usul Sonya.

"Hmm...boleh juga sih. Agak beresiko. Gimana Nabilah? Mau tinggal disini atau ikut?" Delima dan Sonya menoleh ke arah Nabilah.

"Ikut! Aku gak mau sendirian!" jawab Nabilah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar sekarang dan cari senjata!" Delima sedikit membuka pintu lemari, dan memberi isyarat. Setelah mereka menemukan senjata, mereka mulai mencari Dhike. "Baiklah, tetap bersama dan jangan terlalu berisik," bisik Delima. Sonya dan Nabilah mengangguk.

Ketiganyapun mencari sosok Dhike yang sendirian.

"Dhike!" panggil Melody. "Sembunyi!" bisik Delima. Ketiga gadis itu pun bersembunyi.

"Iya?" tanya Dhike.

"Kita akan berpencar disini. Kau kesebelah sana, kami ke sebelah sini," jawab Melody.

"Oke," Dhike mengangguk mengerti, dan keduanya pun berpencar.

"Ayo," pimpin Delima. Akhirnya ketiganya bersama Dhike berada di tempat sunyi dan sepi, yang jauh dari Melody dan si Boneka. Ketiga gadis itu saling tatap dan mengangguk.

"Dhike!" ketiganya pun menunjukkan diri. Dhike yang bersenjata kapak menoleh ke belakang, "Oh, Sonya dan Delima. Bersama dengan target. Ada apa ini..?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu! Ada apa ini!?" seru Sonya.

"Tidak ada, hanya pelampiasan saja. Aku hanya mengikuti alur," jawab Dhike.

"Beritahu kami alasannya, Dhike!" perintah Delima.

"Untuk apa kuberitahu? Bukankah Nabilah seharusnya menyadari kesalahannya?" jawab Dhike tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tahu Nabilah bersalah, namun gak sampe pake acara bunuh - membunuh kan!?" seru Sonya kesal.

"Tentu saja harus," jawab Dhike, "karena dia telah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar."

"Dosa?" tanya Sonya bingung.

"Dosa apa?" sambung Delima.

"Karena Nabilah," Dhike menatap tajam Nabilah, "yang telah menyebabkan Frieska meninggal."

"A-apa...!?" Sonya, Delima, dan Nabilah tercengang.

"A-aku...membunuh...Frieska..!?" Nabilah tercengang, tak percaya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_...Chapter 7 end..._**

* * *

Ryouta: Udah berapa abad elo ninggalin nih fic!?

Nacchan: gak nyampe abad juga kale...

Ryouta: Hah...kayaknya nih cerita masih agak panjang

Nacchan: Haha..sepertinya begitu

Ryouta: Makin lama makin aneh ya alurnya

Nacchan: Haha, makasih

Ryouta: Hei, aku mengejekmu

Nacchan: AKU TAHU ITU!

Ryouta: Bising...

Nacchan: Ngeselin amet...oh ya, minna, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal ngecangkup flashback alasan Sinka dgn kelakuannya dna penyelesaian masalah dengan Sinka (blom dgn Dhike &amp; Melody &amp; si Boneka). Dan sedikit cuplikan mengenai nasib si Sonya, Nabilah, Delima, ama Dhike.

Ryouta: Tuh kan, makin lama makin aneh alurnya

Nacchan: Berisik! Oh, Nacchan mau balas ripiuw yang belom terbalas

_**~ Guest**_

_Oke! Ini udah lanjut!_

Nacchan: Sekian dari Nacchan! Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Ryota: Dadah~


	8. The Reason

_Dari dulu selalu saja begitu. Orang lain selalu yang di utamakan. Orang lain. Orang lain. Dan orang lain._

_Maunya apa sih!?_

_Hubungan dengan keluarga juga gak dekat. Satu - satunya orang yang bisa ku andalkan hanya kau._

_Tapi, kau terlalu sibuk dengan 'orang lain' itu._

_Sesekali menoleh lah kesini. Beri aku perhatian juga, sama seperti mereka yang kau perhatikan._

_Aku bukan orang lain. Aku bukan orang asing. Kita mempunyai darah yang sama._

_Kau adalah kakak ku, sudah seharusnya kau memperhatikan adik kecilmu ini._

_Tapi, kenapa...?_

"Memberi pelajaran saja tidak cukup. Kau harus lenyap dari dunia ini."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan, Sinka?"

Sinka menoleh ke belakang, "Heh. Kau punya nyali juga ya untuk menghampiriku, Rica."

"Tentu saja, kita kan sama - sama manusia. Hanya saja kau sudah dilewat batas, Sinka."

"Tidak kok, ini benar - benar pantas ia terima."

"Sekali lagi ku tanya, apa ini yang kau inginkan Sinka? Betulkah?"

"Jangan memengaruhi ku dengan ucapanmu! Keputusanku sudah bulat!"

"Ucapanmu getar, kau gugup. Kau takut kau mengambil kesalahan, Sinka," Rica menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku tidak! Kau benar - benar menjengkelkan, Rica!" Sinka melempar beberapa benda tajam ke arah Rica. Rica dapat menghindarinya, namun ada beberapa yang melukai tubuhnya.

"Pikirkan lagi Sinka, apa ini yang kau inginkan?" ujar Rica bersiap dengan kuda - kudanya.

"Grrrr..." Sinka mengepalkan tangannya, "KU BUNUH KAU!"

_**JKT48: **_**_泣く人形のための報復_****_  
Chapter: 8 - The Reason  
Rated: T  
Genre: (rencananya) Mystery/Thriller tau nya jadi fail XD  
Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto-san  
Warning(!): Typo, dan sisanya ada di chapter kemaren. Dan juga ini gak ada thriler2nya jdi jgn takut membacanya, dan ini adalah fic teraneh yang akan anda baca karena alurnya sama sekali gak jelas, tiba2 udh nyampe ke dunia lain XD, terus, fic ini kemungkinan besar mengancung unsur yuri (saya suka sekali yuri diantara member 48 fams #plak) jadi hati2 saja jika anda tidak ingin muntah2 trus (beruntunglah saya sebagai fujoshi tidak memasukkan unsur homo disini)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**[Sinka POV]**

Sejak kecil aku memang tak dekat dengan orang tua ku. Mungkin alasannya karena mereka sibuk bekerja. Lagipula aku juga gak peduli dengan mereka. Urusan mereka ya urusan mereka, ngapain aku tahu? Yang penting kan bisa jajan.

Satu - satunya keluarga yang pada saat itu menemaniku adalah kakak. Ya, Kak Naomi selalu menemaniku kemana - mana. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Ia begitu menyenangkan! Dia tahu semua yang ku sukai. Dan, selalu menuruti permintaanku―gak semua sih.

Tapi, seiringnya kami dewasa, tentu saja Kak Naomi menjadi super sibuk mengurusi sekolahnya. Tentu saja itu membuat ku kesal, aku juga kesal dengan sekolah sih. Aku terus - menerus mencari perhatian Kak Naomi, namun ia terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Serasa di PHP-in tahu.

Jadi, aku mencari kesenangan lain. Kawanku menyarankan tentang anime dan j-pop dari Jepang. Dan akhirnya aku kecanduan. Apalagi yang tentang yandere anime atau psycho anime. Aku punya banyak koleksinya. Terlebih dengan Mirai Nikki. Aku juga suka dengan idol group, AKB48. Mereka keren, lagu - lagunya juga, dance nya juga. Mungkin karena mereka aku menjadi suka menyanyi dan menari.

Di samping itu, aku juga belajar dari Mirai Nikki, bahwa kita harus mempertahankan apa yang kita punya,walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa orang lain.

Awalnya aku ragu, namun aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Satu persatu aku membunuh orang - orang yang dekat dengan Kak Naomi. Dan, bodohnya lagi, polisi - polisi itu tak bisa memecahkan kasus ini.

HAHAHAHAHA! Tentu saja ini membuatku senang. Terlalu banyak menonton Mirai Nikki dan Detective Conan adalah opsi yang bagus bagi hidupku. Dan karena para pengganggu sudah tak ada, waktunya untuk mengambil kembali kakak tersayangku.

"Kak Naomi, ayo main," ajak ku kepada Kak Naomi.

"Maaf Sinka, tapi kakak ada janji dengan teman kakak, maaf ya! Kakak akan segera balik," seru Kak Naomi berlari meninggalkan rumah.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, "Manusia bodoh mana yang telah menantangku, hah!?"

Waktu pun berlalu. Aku menjadi tidak peduli lagi dengan segala macam hal tentang Kak Naomi. Mungkin dia menjauhiku, atau apa? Entah, aku tak peduli lagi. Yang aku pedulikan hanya orang lain. Ngapain juga aku peduli dengan mu. Aku juga punya teman. Teman yang lebih berharga darimu. Dari teman - temanmu yang bodoh.

Menyebalkan. Menjengkelkan. Menjijikan.

Aku menatap Kak Naomi dan teman - temannya bercanda dari jendela. Aku meremas gorden jendelaku, "Menyebalkan, dasar manusia bodoh tak tahu diri," geramku. Aku segera menutup jendela dengan gorden dan meninggalkan pemandangan itu.

Malamnya, aku menyamar, dan membunuh orang - orang itu. Memotong - motong mereka, dan membakar mereka. Membersihkan semua noda dan bukti. Aku mengeceknya sampai tiga kali. Abunya ku simpan, untuk kenang - kenangan sih. Ku simpan di halaman belakang rumah kami, ku kubur. Ketika aku kembali ke kamar, aku merebahkan diri di ranjang. "Hah...rasakan itu, manusia bodoh. Makanya, jangan kelewatan jika ingin tetap berteman dengan kakakku," aku menyeringai, terlihat senang sekaligus mengerikan.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami keterima di sebuah _idol group, _adik pertama AKB48 di luar Jepang, JKT48. Kami berada di generasi yang sama, yaitu generasi kedua. Kami berlatih bersama, melakukan kegiatan bersama. Aku dan Kak Naomi kembali dekat. Tentunya aku merasa bahagia sekali. Kami pulang bareng, tampil di panggung yang sama, mengenakan baju yang seragam. Semua terasa menyenangkan kembali. Seketika aku melupakan rasa benci itu. Rasa kesal itu―mungkin tidak. Aku masih merasa kesal jika ada yang mendekati Kak Naomi. Namun, hasrat membunuh itu tidak ada lagi karena kami menjadi dekat sekarang.

Tapi si pengurus tim―bangsat―itu malah menempatkan diriku dan Kak Naomi di beda kegiatan. Ada perasaan untuk membunuh para pengurus tim itu. Namun, mereka orang besar yang berada di _backstage _JKT48, kalau ku bunuh bakal masuk media. Yang dicurigai juga bakal member-member JKT48, kan? Terlalu beresiko. Jadi, _poker face_ saja ke mereka sudah cukup.

Semakin lama waktu berjalan, kehidupan kembali lagi menjadi normal. Dimana Kak Naomi sibuk dengan urusannya, sedangkan aku bersama member alin bermain seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja aku merasa sebal. "_Sibuk melulu, ku bunuh juga nanti dosennya_," batinku melihat Kak Naomi mondar-mandir didepanku yang sedang menonton TV, "Kak, Sinka lagi nonton! Jangan mondar-mandir didepan dong!"

"Iya, iya, maaf Sinka. Aduh...liat catatan kakak, gak?" tanya Naomi pusing tujuh keliling.

"Tauk, dapur kali. Kakak kan tadi bawa-bawa buku ke dapur."

"Oke, makasih," Naomi langsung melesat menuju dapur. Aku hanya memutar bola mata dan kembali menonton. Aku menonton serial anime mingguan di channel khusus anime, Animax Asia.

"Sinka, liat kotak pensil kakak gak? Sama dompet kakak?"

"Tauk ah, di kamar paling."

"Kalo HP kakak?"

"Kamar mandi," jawabku dengan nada malas. Mana ku tahu barang-barang kakak! Orang kakak yang make' kok. Nanya nya ke aku pula'. Pelupa banget sih.

"Aduh Sinka, sekarang jam berapa!?"

"Kan kakak punya jam."

"Kakak lagi masang sepatu, gak bisa liat!"

"Jam delapan kurang seperempat."

"A****! Kakak berangkat dulu, jaga rumah ya Sinka! Jangan lupa makan siang."

"Cepatlah pergi sana," jawabku acuh tak acuh. "Makanya jangan jadi orang sibuk. Kalo konsultasi sama aku, kusaranin bunuh tuh dosen."

Yah, tak seburuk dulu sih. Sekarang kami lebih banyak berbicara. Kak Naomi juga mengupayakan untuk makan malam di rumah. Kami juga sering ke theater bareng. Kadang enggak soalnya Kak Naomi terlalu _**SIBUK**_. Sampai akhirnya aku sudah berada di batas kesabaranku. Aku bete, aku kesal, aku jengkel, dan aku merasa harus membunuh dosen Kak Naomi.

Bayangkan aja Minggu juga harus masuk, pagi-pagi pula! Tuh dosen bikin anak orang masuk RSJ aja. Yang lebih parah masuk ke perut bumi. Lo dosen dari planet mana sih!? Penampakannya bikin kesel tahu. Hati-hati lo ama kakak gue. Sekali lagi lo bikin kakak gue tersiksa, tiada ampun buat lo, A*****.

"Hoaamm..." aku menguap keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi Sinka," sapa Kak Naomi terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Demi sempak Neptunus, kakak mau kuliah lagi?"

"Kenapa demi sempak Neptunus?"

"Karena sempak Neptunus warnanya kuning―eh, tunggu. Gak ada hubungannya sempak Neptunus sama kakak pergi kuliah pagi di hari Minggu. Kenapa kakak malah ngikutin? Mending bolosnya. Ini kan hari Minggu, waktunya _refreshing_."

"Hahaha, gak bisa Sinka, nanti nilai kakak dikurangin. Kakak juga gak bisa lulus nanti. Kakak pergi dulu ya, sarapan ada di meja makan. Oh ya, kamu pergi ke theater duluan aja hari ini, kakak nyusul. Sampai jumpa nanti," dan Kak Naomi pun melesat keluar dari rumah sambil berlari-lari.

Aku mendecih kesal sambil mengunci pintu rumah. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, terdapat nasi goreng disana. Aku berpikir nanti saja makannya, lagi gak laper. Tapi sebenarnya aku gak nafsu makan karena yang disuguhin nasi goreng, padahal kemaren aku mintanya spageti. Aku pergi ke halaman belakang lewat pintu dapur. Aku menatap taman bunga yang kurawat bersama Kak Naomi. Aku kembali menyeringai, "Hari ini adalah pengajaran terakhirmu, dosen sialan."

.

.

.

Berita itu menyebar dengan luas. Namun tak pernah terungkap misterinya. Jadilah si dosen laknat itu menjadi _urban legend_ di Indonesia. Menurut media, banyak siswa yang nangis bahagia―bahkan bersujud syukur―atas meninggalnya si dosen. Dan menyebut-nyebut si pembunuh sebagai Dewi Fortuna mereka―iya kalo pembunuhnya cewek, kalo cowok? Untungnya pembunuhnya cewek sih. Banyak massa yang geleng-geleng kepala ngelihat tingkah laku para siswa. Namun, guru yang bekerja di kampus itu berkomentar, "Wajar saja mereka bertindak seperti itu. Dosen yang dibunuh memang mengajar seperti siksaan bagi para murid. Mereka disuruh masuk di Minggu pagi, dan harus mengerjakan tugas mereka di sekolah kalau tak dikumpulkan di hari H. Walaupun sudah _midnight_, mereka tak boleh pulang kecuali mereka menyelesaikannya. Jadi maklumi saja."

Aku tertawa melihatnya. Aku merasa senang karena tindakan kejahatan itu sudah membuat banyak orang bahagia―dan sedikit orang yang bersedih. Kulihat ada beberapa orang siswa yang bersedih. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa siswa itu adalah seorang masokis.

Tetapi, walaupun tuh dosen sudah ku bunuh, Kak Naomi masihs aja sibuk. Ini lah, itu lah. Capek deh. Palingan kami ketemu di theater, di pagi hari, atau pas makan malam. Udah, itu doang. Dia jarang banget dirumah. Membuatku semakin kesal, kesal, dan kesal. Dan, akhirnya batas kesabaranku mencapai klimaks.

Di malam itu, ku tatap cermin dihadapanku, "Sudah ku putuskan. Akan ku bunuh Kak Naomi."

"_Kau ingin membunuh seseorang?_" tanya sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa. "_Kau tak bisa melihatku. Karena aku sudah mati. Kecuali aku mau menampakkan diri kepadamu_."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Salah satu orang yang ku bunuh atau arwah nyasar?"

"_Aku adalah salah satu teman di grup mu, Sinka._"

"Siapa?"

"_Menurutmu siapa? Aku kan sudah mati._"

"Ng..." aku begrumam, lalu mulai menyimpulkan, "Kau Frieska? Arwah Frieska? Adiknya Melody?"

"_Ya, itu aku. Namun tak semuanya aku. Maksudku, hanya aku sebagian. Maksudku_―"

"Maksudmu apaan sih!? Ngomong yang jelas."

"_Aku adalah bagian dari diri Frieska yang berniat membunuh siapa saja yang telah mencelaku semenjak aku lahir. Melody berhasil membangkitkan aku. Aku bersyukur karenanya. Nah, karena kau ingin membunuh orang, aku ingin memberimu saran_."

"Saran? Saran apaan?"

"_Dengarkan saja, dan bunuhlah dia_." Ku tebak si arwah lagi menyeringai.

Lalu ia menjelaskan ku tentang pengetahuannya soal membunuh. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu banyak dari Mirai Nikki dan Detective Conan, tapi informasi darinya cukup bermanfaat. Aku menyeringai mendengar pendapatnya. Aku juga mendengar rencananya terhadap orang-orang yang telah berbuat jahat terhadapnya.

"_Tolong rahasikan hal ini dari member yang lain. Jadilah gadis berwajah dua, pasang topengmu_."

Aku tersenyum, "Pasti. Aku selalu memakainya."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sinka masih menyerang Rica dengan ganas. Rica yang tak bersenjata terus saja menghindar, kabur, lalu menyerang ketika ada kesempatan. Shanju yang memerhatikan sebenarnya ingin menolong, namun masih ada banyak anjing yang mengejarnya. Jadi, ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pengejaran para anjing itu.

"Ada apa Rica? Mengapa kau hanya menangkis setiap seranganku? Balaslah seranganku! Balaslah juga kau bisa! Oh...atau kau takut? Kau takut salah langkah dan terbunuh karenaku?" tanya Sinka dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau mengerikan Sinka. Aku lebih sudi dibunuh oleh Jenderal berpangkat tinggi dibandingkan dirimu! Setidaknya terdengar keren kan, orang yang sebanding dengan si jenderal akhirnya terbunuh juga. Aku menjadi terkenal seketika~" jawab Rica masih menghindari serangan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak keren!" Sinka dengan ganas menyerang Rica. Ia tersenyum puas ketika pisaunya mengenai perut Rica. Ia mengambil kembali pisaunya, sedangkan Rica memegang perutnya yang menguncurkan darah.

"Wow, wow, wow, Sinka. Kau seorang _psycho_ sejati. Tak segan-segan kau menusuk perut ku," Rica terkekeh.

"Aku tak peduli kau siapa. Selagi kau orang yang menghalangi rencanaku membunuh Shinta Naomi, akan ku habisi."

"Kau serius, Sinka? Kau serius bisa membunuh Naomi?"

"Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang! Sudah ku bunuh teman-temannya agar ia bisa dekat denganku, namun rencana itu tak pernah berhasil. Ia selalu saja sibuk! Selalu sibuk! Maka dari itu kuputuskan dengan membunuh Naomi, aku akan bersamanya selalu, selalu."

"Kau mengerikan, mengerikan sekali..."

"Berisik. Karena kau menghalangi siasatku, maka aku harus membunuhmu juga!"

"Apa kau yakin membunuh Naomi? Kalau kau membunuhnya, dia gak bakal bicara atau merespon mu loh."

"Aku tidak peduli. Selagi Kak Naomi bersamaku, akan bahagia."

"Selamanya? Apa selamanya?"

"Tentu saja selamanya. Selamanya ku kan bahagia, selagi Kak Naomi bersamaku."

"Lo homo banget sih, _psycho _lagi. Siscon banget! Anjirr...gue gak percaya ada member seperti lo di JKT48," gumam Rica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ucapan itu ia tujukan untuk tidak pada siapa-siapa. Namun berhasil menyinggung Sinka.

"Berisik. Kau akan mati sekarang, Rica!" Sinka mengancungkan pisaunya.

"Ugh...perutku kau buat sakit," Rica menatap tajam Sinka, "sepertinya aku bisa saja terbunuh disini."

"Itu sudah pasti."

Sambil berteriak, keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain. Walaupun bertangan kosong, Rica berhasil menyederai tulang Sinka dan merebut salah satu pisaunya. Mereka bertarung dengan sangat cepat. Shanju yang berada didekat mereka―dia sudah berhasil kabur dari para anjing―sampai bingung dibuatnya. "Yang mana Rica, yang mana Sinka?" gumamnya bingung.

Ia memerhatikan lantai di bawah mereka, penuh dengan darah. Shanju bergidik, "_Dua orang ini pasti udah main tusuk badan. Oey, ini tuh tubuh, bukan daging ayam yang main ditusuk-tusuk!_" batinnya.

Hingga keduanya berhenti dan saling mendorong, bertahan dengan kaki mereka. Keduanya menyeringai, membuat Shanju tambah bergidik. "Kau ...masih.. serius...? Membunuh...Naomi...?" tanya Rica.

"Sudah...kuputuskan...!' jawab Sinka.

"Pikirkan...seklai..lagi...Sinka...pikirkan!"

"Apa.. ..ku...pikirkan, hah!?" Sinka mendorong lebih kuat sehingga Rica terjatuh, "sudah cukup! Aku akan membunuhnya, dan kita akan bersama, selamanya."

"Udahlah homo, siscon lagi," komentar Shanju.

"Diam!" Sinka menatap tajam Shanju. Shanju langsung melirik ke arah lain. Lalu teringat tujuan awalnya dan berlari menghampiri Rica. Tapi Rica menyuruhnya untuk diam ditempat. Ketika Shanju membantah, Rica malah melayangkan sebuah pisau. Akhirnya Shanju menjadi penonton tanpa bayaran(?)

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang Rica, ada ucapan terakhir?" Sinka tersenyum lebar sambil memegang pisau berlumuran darah.

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau membunuh Naomi! Walaupun kalian selalu bersama selamanya, tapi Naomi sudah tak bernyawa. Apa kau mau seperti itu? Apa kau mau menjadi orang yang mencabut nyawa kakakmu?"

"Ugh, dari tadi kau berkata seperti itu. AKU SUDAH MUAK!" Sinka sudah siap untuk menikam Rica. Rica hanya tersenyum melihat tindakan Sinka. Namun, pisau Sinka terjatuh karena sebuah pisau menancap menembus lengannya. "ARGH!" Sinka memegangi tangannya yang tertusuk pisau.

Rica langsung menoleh ke kiri, "Shanju!"

"Reflek, maaf Rica, tolong jangan lempari kau pisau!" Shanju udah kalang kabut, takut member tertua di generasi satu itu melemparinya pisau seperti tadi.

"Itu kena nadinya, Shanju! Nadi! Dia bakal mati!" seru Rica.

"Ya ampun! Demi sempak Neptunus! Kau bercanda kan, Rica!?" Shanju mendekati Rica dan Sinka. Sinka sudah ambruk sekarang setelah mencabut pisau itu dari lengannya, dipangkuan Rica.

"Shanju! Rica! Sinka!" Naomi bersama Sendy, Yupi, dan Sonia mendekat. Naomi duduk disamping Sinka, "Sinka, kau tak apa!?"

"Tak apa kepalamu! Udah jelas aku sekarat gini!" seru Sinka sewot, meringis kembali memegang tangannya.

"Sinka, jangan bilang begitu," ucap Sonia.

"Heh, memang sudah akhir dari hidupku sekarang," napas Sinka sudah terdengar tersesak.

"Padahal kau bilang tadi akan mengakhiri hidupku," tutur Rica.

"Haha, sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain," Sinka berusaha mengambil napas panjang, "kalian harus cepat kembali ke theater. Jalan terus ke sebelah Timur, disana kalian akan menemukan pintu, masuklah. Hati-hati dengan para anjingnya, dan monster yang lain. Kalian harus menyelamatkan Nabilah dari si arwah itu. Kalian harus menidurkan kembali sisi jahat Frieska dan mengembalikan Melody ke akal sehatnya."

"A-apa maksudmu!?" tanya Naomi tak mengerti.

"Melody berhasil membangkitkan sisi jahat arwah Frieska yang meminta balas dendam dan mengurung sisi baiknya. Saat ini sisi baik Frieska bersama member yang tak bersama kalian disini sedang melindungi Nabilah dari mereka. Kau harus menidurkan kembali sisi jahat Frieska dengan mengingatkannya hal-hal kebaikan yang berada di diri Frieska. Kau...mengerti kan?" jawab Sinka.

"Kurasa, ya, aku mengerti," Naomi sudah cemas. Dia tak peduli lagi soal member JKT48 yang sudah banyak terbunuh. Ia sekarang fokus terhadap adiknya.

Sinka tersenyum, "Kenapa kau cemas gitu? Tetaplah menjadi dirimu ketika aku sudah pergi, oke? Jangan seperti Melody."

"Apa maksudmu!? Kau akan bertahan hidup!" seru Naomi, matanya berkaca-kaca, "iya...kan?"

"Aku selalu sayang Kak Naomi. Selalu sayang. Selamanya," Sinka tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu menutup matanya.

"Sinka, Sinka! SINKA!" Naomi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sinka, namun adiknya tak kunjung bangun. Semua berduka―apa Rica juga berduka?Wajahnya terlihat datar, pikiran Shanju mulai melayang dari dukanya.

"_Siscon berakhir tragis. Sad ending, aku benci sad ending,_" batin Shanju menghapus air matanya.

"Mungkin kita harus segera pergi? Aku mendengar geraman hewan buas," ajak Rica meletakkan Sinka di lantai dan beranjak. Yupi, Sonia, dan Shanju mengikutinya.

Sendy menghampiri Naomi dan menepuk bahunya, "Ayo, semangatlah! Sinka akan sedih jika kau begini terus." Sendy membantu Naomi berdiri.

"Jadi, selama ini Melody dan Dhike yang membunuh teman-teman kita?"

"Kurasa hanya Melody, karena yang―ugh..―bersama boneka itu hanya satu orang saja."

"Heh, kau masih takut dengan boneka itu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia benar-benar menakutkan!"

"Hahaha, ayo, kita ikuti yang lain," ajak Naomi tertawa pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu, ayo," Sendy menerimanya dengan senyuman. Keduanya pun menyusul yang lain, yang sudah berada di depan mereka, cukup jauh.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"Aku membunuh Frieska!? Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Nabilah tak mengerti.

"Bukankah Frieska meninggal karena tertabrak truk?" tanya Delima tak yakin.

"Truk itu berjalan melenceng―menghindari sesuatu," jawab Dhike.

"Menghindari Nabilah," Sonya mengambil keputusan. Semua menoleh ke arah Sonya.

"Apa? Tapi, tunggu, aku―" Nabilah tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tertunduk, "aku membunuh Frieska...?"

"Ya, kau membunuhnya. Walau tak secara langsung, tapi kau membunuhnya Nabilah. Kau menyebabkan truk itu melenceng dan menabrak Frieska," kata Dhike.

"Bagaimana bisa? A-aku.." Nabilah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah membuat truk itu melenceng Nabilah. Beruntunglah kau saat itu Ve langsung menarikmu ke pinggir," ucap Dhike menatap Nabilah sinis.

Nabilah jatuh berlutut, matanya berkaca, membulat tak percaya. Ia telah membunuh Frieska? Ia telah membunuh salah satu teman JKT48-nya? Ia telah membunuh seseorang yang sangat perhatian padanya sewaktu kecil? Yang ia lupakan? Serius? Nabilah tak percaya. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kanan hingga mata kanannya hanya melihat samar-samar.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus mati Nabilah," Dhike sudah bersiap-siap membunuh Nabilah, namun Sonya segera melancarkan tendangan memutar―yang ia pelajari di manga Yoshikawa Miki―sehingga senjata itu jatuh. Delima melesat mengambilnya dan menjaganya.

"Aku tahu kau juga punya dendam terhadap Nabilah, tapi gak sampe bunuh-bunuhan, kan? Sado amet," seru Sonya.

"Sado?" tanya Delima mengerutkan dahi.

"Sadistik dalam bahasa Jepang," jawab Sonya kembali menoleh ke arah Dhike, "kau akan menyesal nanti, Dhike. Kau akan merasa menyesal dan bersalah."

"Aku sudah menetapkannya, Sonya. Tekadku sudah bulat. Membunuh Nabilah tak akan membuatku menyesal," Dhike menatap tajam Sonya.

"Dhike, mungkin kau memang _freak_, tapi enggak _psycho_ kayak Melody. Melody membunuh Nabilah, membunuh kau, membunuh aku, dia, JKT48, seluruh orang di dunia pun di gak masalah, dia gak akan menyesal. Selagi yang ia mau ia dapatkan. Namun kau berbeda. Kau hanya sampai tingkatan _freak_ Dhike. Kau tak sanggup membunuh orang. Tapi hanya sebatas melukainya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku tak akan pernah merasa bersalah dan menyesal."

"Karena sekarang aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku ingin membunuhmu, mencincangmu, dan memakanmu! Namun, aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Kau akan mati, kau tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku salah, bersalah. Masuk penjara jika para polisi berhasil melacakku. Kebohongan sekecil apapun, disimpan seberapa eratpun, pasti akan terbongkar Dhike."

"Sonya, lo ngelantur paan sih? Dhike-nya bingung tahu! Gue ama Nabilah juga bingung!" seru Delima.

"Bising! Gue juga gak tahu apa yang gue bicarain," seru Sonya kesal lalu menoleh kembali ke Dhike, "intinya, gue yakin elo pasti ngerasa menyesal dan bersalah. Walaupun elo merasa elo senang dia mati, orang yang elo benci, namun percaya deh sama gue, pasti ada rasa―walauun kecil―kalau elo merasa tak nyaman karena bersalah."

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Memangnya kau pernah membunuh orang?"

"Ya, pernah," jawab Sonya, tatapannya menjadi serius, "aku pernah membunuh seseorang. Dan dia adalah ayahku."

**.**

**.**

_**...Chapter 8 end...**_

* * *

Nacchan: Oke, apa ini? Sampah ini! Ngelantur apa lo disini!? Anjirr...absurd banget. Udahlah gitu Sonya malah mancing2 masa lalunya. Sinka mati? Kok bisa? Padahal rencananya Rica yang mati! Apaan sih ini!? Gila!

Ryouta: Elo yang bikin kok

Nacchan: Gue tahu! Ryuu-chan, kayak mana bikin cerita tapi alurnya tetep nyambung, sih!? Gak jelas amet makin kesananya. Agh...paan sih... *frustasi*

Ryouta: JANGAN MANGGIL GUE RYUU-CHAN, NJIRR!

Nacchan: Iye, iye, ah. Ugh...pokoknya jangan lebih dari chapter 10...kalo bisa chapter besok dah THE END nih FF

Ryouta: Paan nih? FF JKT baru?

Nacchan: Enggak! Gak, gak, gak, itu gue bikin manual, bikin di sekolah, soalnya bosen kan nunggu guru 2 jam gak masuk2, tiba berharap gak dtg malah dateng. Kamvreett bgt tuh guru.

Ryouta: Terserah deh―kok nama gue dipanggil!? Pake Ryuu-chan lagi, njirr..FF apaan sih ini?

Nacchan: Ttg penyihir yang menyegel sihirnya di dalam lagu buatannya. Sekilas mirip YWMK? Yak, memang. Rencananya pengen di publish setelah nih FF selesai. Main charanya ada 9, Melody, Ve, Haruka, Naomi, Ayen, Yupi, Michelle, Elaine, Gracia. OOC mungkin karena Nacchan nulis sesuai Nacchan memandang karakternya.

Ryouta: Njirr..banyak banget Girls Love-nya

Nacchan; BIARIN! BERISIK AMET SIH LU!

Ryouta: Yah, terserah, oh ya buat **leman slm, **makasih banyak udah mau nunggu nih FF gak jelas karya Nacchan-abal-abal. Jangan frustasi mas, nungguin FF gak jelas kayak gini.

Nacchan: Geh...realita yg dikatakan **Tukang Kebonnya Veranda** pun membuat Nacchan kehilangan nyawanya.

Ryouta: kenapa masih bisa ngomong?

Nacchan: Ah, bising lu. Udah kebanyakan nih kita ngomong. Makasih semua readers dan reviewers! Sekian dari kami~

Ryouta: Sampai jumpa!


End file.
